The Collection Pack
by I love creepy things
Summary: This is a collection of random bits of my work that can't be posted anywhere else. Most of these will be previews of upcoming chapters, one shots and author notes. I'll also introduce new OCs that I want to share but won't be involved in stories. Same goes for OCs that are in stories but will be explained better. Most of these will involved TFP, Undertale, HNKNA and some Naruto
1. Transformers Prime Knock Out one shot

This is something I made for a friend for her OC

* * *

Knock Out grimaced as he stared out the medical bay window, a fist under his chin. No matter how far the ship had moved, only vasts amount of space would stare back at him. From time to time, a planet would come into view but it'd be gone before he could even blink. Of course, if the planet happened to be rich with energon, Megatron would order a retrieval. Unfortunately those didn't last very long. Maybe a couple hours at the most.

In truth, Knock Out liked it when the ship stopped to retrieve energon. It gave him a chance to search for his lost love, whom he hadn't seen in many cycles. The last time he had seen his love was when they were still on Cybertron, before the war got at it's worse. At the time, Knock Out was considering becoming a neutral in the war and starting a clinic with his love. However, before that could happen, his love told him that they had to leave.

The mech was never told why his love had to leave, but he knew it was unwillingly. At first he had assumed that his loves' family had pressured them into being an Autobot, like how his had pressured him into being a Decepticon. Relationships between fractions solemnly ever worked out; especially if an apposing Decepticon found out. They'd consider the relationship a betrayal and order the Autobot's death, as well as the betrayer. If another Autobot found out, they'd likely think the Decepticon was using the other to get what they want and capture them for interrogation.

After a while, Knock Out came to the conclusion that wasn't the reason. Though keeping each other safe is exactly what an Autobot would do, he knew something else was responsible for his love leaving. Just what that reason was he didn't know. Not yet at least. He planned to find out, even if it took him a few hundred years.

Unfortunately, the now Decepticon doctor, had absolutely no luck in finding any traces of lost love. As the years past he grew more and more angry about it, having convinced himself that someone was keeping his love away from him. It was either that or they were stranded on a planet with no way to call for help. What other reasons could there be? He knew that his love would purposely avoid him and leave him to worry like this. They weren't nearly deceptive enough for something like that. They _had_ to either be held captive or stranded.

That was why Knock Out loved stopping at planets so much. Although the chances of finding his love were slim, he never gave up hope. When he couldn't pick up the frequency single, he reasoned that they were just too far away. That was partly why he agreed to be part of Megatron's crew. Aside fulfilling his sadistic tendencies, which he had gained over the many years of acting as a Decepticon, he got to search the galaxy for you.

After a while, Knock Out's grimace became a thoughtful frown. That was the fourth planet the ship had past in the last several hours. He didn't recognize a single one either. In fact, this whole vector of space looked new to him. Were they in a new solar system already? Hmm, perhaps the doctor hadn't noticed because all the planets they've past so far seemed uninhabited and not very interesting. Well, aside from that giant red planet the ship just past. It's too bad that a planet that size would crush beings like him. Well, at least he knew his love wouldn't be there.

Suddenly and without warning, Knock Out felt his spark pound in his chest. His face lit up with anticipation and he felt his body give small shivers. He... his love... he... he could feel them... he was getting closer to where they were! He was so close to finding them, and so close to being with them again.

Quickly turning from the window, Knock Out strut to the side of the room, where his work bench was. There was so much work he had to do before seeing you again. He had to make himself look presentable. After all, he wouldn't want to make the wrong first impression after so many years. He only hoped you had no idea he joined the Decepticons in the end.


	2. Undertale one shot

This was actually written for me as a gift. I got permission to post it but I take no credit. Umbrieal is my undertale OC.

This is based on a "What if the SCP captured the monsters after they left the Underground" idea I had

* * *

"HM... THIS LOOKS TO BE SOME SORT OF INVISIBLE MAGIC." Papyrus stops rubbing his skull, which he just bumped against this, and touches the object with a gloved finger.

"i think it's just glass, bro." The lazy voice of Sans the skeleton supplies, as he peers at the see-through structure. He looks up and around with his white pupils at the sealed in area, which otherwise looks like a really good replica of Snowdin, "looks like they don't want us getting out."

"PSSH. PLEASE BROTHER." Papyrus places his hands on his hip bones, "THEY'RE CLEARLY MAKING SURE THAT NO HUMANS COME TO HARM US DURING OUR STAY HERE."

Sans' smile tilts a little upwards, and he looks back at his younger brother. Heh, always looking at the positives and thinking the best of people. Unfortunately, he doesn't think these SCP folks have the best intentions for them.

"-IS SHE BY THE WAY?" Papyrus turns to him puzzled. Sans blinks. Was he still talking?

"didn't quite catch that, Paps."

The taller one frown deepens, "HONESTLY, YOU DIDN'T START DOZING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VERY IMPORTANT REVELATION AGAIN, DID YOU?" At the other's shrug, he lets out a long sigh, "FINE! I SHALL REPEAT MYSELF, BUT ONLY THIS ONCE! I ASKED WHERE UMBRIEAL IS. SHE WAS WITH US BEFORE I SUDDENLY TOOK A NAP, AND NOW SHE ISN'T."

Sans' grin lowered a bit at that. Huh, Umby wasn't with them. A brief panic surged in his soul, but it was squashed soon after he felt it. Everyone else who was taken is here, so she should be here too. Even though he knows there's a possibly she was taken somewhere else, he doesn't want to alarm his little bro with this thought.

"she's probably just checking out the place. we'll see her sooner or later."

Papyrus nodded, his frown lightening, "GOOD. AND WHEN WE DO, WE CAN HEAD TO THE SHOP SO I CAN BUY SOME PASTA FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" He declared with a skeleton grin, unaware that his spaghetti was really inedible.

Heh. One thing's for sure, no one can make the day brighter like Sans' bro


	3. apology and PSOH OC

I am really sorry for not posting any of my stories lately. I've been horribly writers blocked and have had no motivation or inspiration. Thing is I know what I want to do for most of my stories, it's just finding the words to use that I am having trouble with. Even writing this author note I barely know what to say :/. Anyways a reason I started this new "story" is to show people i am still alive and doing things, and apologizing for not continuing the story they like. Hopefully posting these small things will satisfy you until I get my inspiration back and make another chapter to something. Honestly, making chapters for stories used to be easier; it never took me months. I don't know if I have a lack of creativity or thought power, or what. I think it was suggested once that I over think things or think of things too often. Some even mention that I've gotten bored with life (not in the "I want to kill myself" kind of way ^^') since I don't have a job (I am disabled) and have no means to travel to visit people. Maybe if I find a way to keep myself distracted and busy, my brain power for stories will get better. Anyways, I will post a little something below so people don't get upset and report me for a author note or "rant" chapter.

* * *

This is my Pet Shop Of Horrors (The manga/anime, not that movie) OC

 **Name:** Alana Fox

 **Age:** 19-20 (she'll be 19 to start with then be 20 by the time Count D leaves)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Status:** Middle Class

 **Looks:** Grayish blue eyes, wavy coconut brown hair, 5'6, slim. Might have a scar by her left eye

 **Personality:** Kind, friendly, stubborn, somewhat childish, open minded, sarcastic, picky eater, has a temper that she can more or less control (will explain this one down below)

 **Likes:** Most any animal, Count D's pet shop, reading, nature, meat, playing her guitar, mythical creatures and some sweets

 **Dislikes:** Her father, slaughter houses, abusive people, sexists, rich people and her older brother

 **Family:** Mother Lillian, father Samuel and older brother, by for years, Zane

 **Past:** Alana's father sexually abused her from the age of five to the age of thirteen. Scared that no one would believe her, and that her father would hurt her more if she tried to tell, she kept quiet. When her father tried to take the abuse a step too far, however, Alana ran away in fear. Knowing that Samuel had to stop his daughter from escaping and telling on him, he began to chase after his daughter. This only made Alana run even faster, and soon found herself in China Town, which was a few blocks from where she lived. Very few people were on the streets and those that were ignored the fact that a grown man was chases a teenage girl.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep running much longer, Alana took shelter in the first place that caught her eye; Count D's pet shop. Needless to say, the shop owner was quite surprised to see a young girl burst into his shop right around closing time, the door closing. Begging for help, Alana hid herself behind a wall of bird cages as her father banged on the shop door, which had closed behind Alana. Although he didn't know exactly what was going on, the man protected Alana by keeping her hiding place secret and shooed away the father.

After thanking the man for keeping her safe, and later allowing her to use his phone to call the cops, Alana went home. It wouldn't be a couple days later until the two would meet again. Wanting to properly thank the pet shop owner for protecting her she found out that he liked sweets and bought him some super sweet strawberry truffles. That is the start of her friendly relationship with Count D and later his grandson who would be addressed by the same name.

 **Other:** Shorty after her father's arrest Alana's mother, Lillian, became depressed. She didn't want to believe that her husband, who seemed so loving in front of her, would do something so horrible. Her depression got so bad that she lost motivation to do most things, promoting Zane, Alana's older brother, to help take care of her. Lillian also started to accuse her daughter of lying, not understanding why Alana stayed silent for so long. While she'd accuse her of lying, however, Lillian never physically hurt.

The reason Alana never told anyone about her father's abuse is because she was scared. She was scared that her father would only hurt her more if she tried and that no one would believe her. She was also scared the person she told might get hurt if not hurt her as well. It was only after he tried to actually rape her that promoted Alana to finally run away and seek out help, which she does with the pet shop.

About a month or so father meeting Count D Alana began to see the pet shop pets in human forms. This shocked and amazed the thirteen year old but Count D was even more surprised. This is because very few humans were able to see the animals for what they really are without the influence of incense. Since then she's kept all that she knows secret from others. From time to time she'd even help D's business by either recommending people go there or buying pets for her brother and mother.

Before all that, however, Count D offered to give Alana a pet. When the girl replied she wouldn't be able to keep one because of family issues going on, he gave her a plant instead. The only thing about that was, Alana was to return the plant after a certain amount of time, right before the plant bloomed. Though the girl didn't understand this, she followed the conditions and returned the plant as she was told after a certain amount of time (I can't remember much about this)

Alana normally has good control over her temper. When she gets angry she'll often scoff, roll her eyes and make a rude, or crude, comment; depending on how mad she gets or on her mood in general. However if someone calls her a whore, or is sexist around her, there is a chance she might get violent and swear. She'll also likely act this way if witnessing someone getting abused.

While she loves animals she will bluntly claim she isn't a vegetarian. However, as a picky eater, there are only a few types of meats (amongst other things) that she will eat. As a animal lover, Alana hates slaughter houses as well as other places that mistreats animals. If she learns that the meat she eats comes from a place that treats their animals cruelly, she'll stop eating that brand of meat or stop getting it from that location.


	4. A Past Better Forgotten chapter preview

What I have done for the next chapter of A Past Better Forgotten. I still haven't worked on it since, other things have been on my mind. I hope this helps.

* * *

Fowler watched in silence as the girl's eyes closed and her body slumped to the side as the sedative quickly took effect. It didn't surprise him by how fast it kicked in, even though it normally took a few minutes to do so. In fact, since the girl was so sick looking, it would have surprised the man if it _hadn't_ reacted so fast.

For a moment the agent found himself unable to move as he looked down at the girl. Namely he was looking at the tears that plainly stained her cheeks. Seeing them made a pang of guilt swell in his heart as a new frown found its way on his face. While it was obvious that the man didn't trust the girl he didn't mean to scare her to the point of making her cry. Seeing the tears reminded him that, while he found her suspicious, the girl was still just a kid. Mind you a kid with strange morphing abilities but a kid nonetheless.

"Hot damn." He cursed under his breath, heaving a heavy sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face. Well, at least the hard part was over.

Now the only issue the man had to worry about was transporting the girl back to his base. Although, considering he had no idea how long the sedative would stay in effect, perhaps he'd ask to just be ground bridged. While it was unlikely the girl would wake up before he reached his base he didn't want to risk it; besides, the sooner he got her the help she clearly needed the better.

So, as if finally coming out of a trance, Fowler bent down and gathered the girl in his arms. Instantly he was caught off guard by how light she was. He had been able to tell earlier that she was likely underweight but didn't think it would be _this_ bad. Heck, the girl couldn't weight more than a hundred pounds, maybe less! If that wasn't bad enough, now that he had a better look at her, he could see thin scars and marks covering her arms. When he got back to the base he knew he'd have to get the on sight nurse to fully examine her.

It wasn't as if the agent didn't trust Ratchet's judgement. In fact he fully believed the Autobot when he expressed how he believed the girl's kidneys had damage to them. It was just, by the Cybertronian's own admission, the Autobot knew very little about the human body. So, while the medic managed to catch the muscle strain and kidney damage, Fowler knew that there was no doubt a lot more wrong with the girl than what meet the eye.

Heaving another heavy sigh Fowler adjusted his grip on the teenager and spun around. As the agent started to walk back to the main room he glanced down at the girl again. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the craziness to his superiors. While aliens weren't much of a stretch he didn't think they'd believe him if he told them she had strange morphing powers. The man also doubted the girl would willingly demonstrate her abilities like she did for him and the others. He wasn't even sure if he _should_ admit what she could do or not; he wanted answers but he didn't want to scare the girl more than he already did.

"Come on, we need to go before he sees us."

"Stop pulling me!"

"Miko!"

As Fowler neared the first corner he resisted the urge to sigh; instead settling for hanging his head and shaking it. He should have expected that the kids would have followed him. Especially after all the stories he's heard about them sneaking through ground bridges to watch the Autobots fight with the Decepticons. Granted most of the time that was mostly just Miko, and the others have expressed they've tried to stop her. Still, if the kids would risk they'll lives by doing something that stupid why not this?

Before the man had a chance to call out to the kids, however, Miko rapidly stumbled out of their hiding place. In his surprise, Fowler just barely managed to avoid colliding with the girl as he stepped to the side. He also couldn't hide his surprise as he stared at the Japanese teen while she regained her balance in front of him. He hadn't expected that to happen though he had a good idea to _how_ it happened. Obviously one of the boys had tried to pull her away but he lost his grip when pulled away.

"Um... whoops?" The girl responded sheepishly as she looked towards the agent. Finding no other reason to stay hidden the two boys sighed and stepped out to reveal themselves.

"What to go, Miko." Jack whispered and shot the female a accusing glare. Miko returned the glare and huffed as she stubbornly crossed her arms against her chest.

"Don't blame me! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been pulling me." She argued and uncrossed her arms to jab the teen in his chest.

"Enough; I already knew you three were there." Fowler interrupted and gave the squabbling teens a stern glare of his own.


	5. MAR (anime)

A friend got me into MAR lately so I thought up a OC who travels to another dimension where Slenderman exists and this is how she'd respond if he asks "aren't you scared of me?"

* * *

Angel blinked and looked up at the tall, faceless man beside her; his question echoing in her head. Should she be scared of him? She couldn't see any reason as to why. Yes he had no facial features, and she'd admit that was a little odd, but it didn't come close to the creatures she saw back in her world. His height didn't bother her either, nor did the length of his arms. Nothing about this man's appearance scared her. Not even the black things coming out of his back; though Angel would admit she was a little weirded out by them.

No, fear wasn't what the young girl felt for his man. Rather it amazed her that a creature like him could exist in another world. It made her wonder what else she might run into. Not that she planned to; she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Also, though she didn't fear him, a strange sense of unease filled her belly. It was like a voice in the back of her head was telling her to not let down her guard; to be careful and weary of this man.

"Should I be scared of you?" She finally asked, her voice portraying just how sincere she was being.


	6. MAR OC info

Here is a little something to hopefully satisfy you. This OC comes from the anime MAR. It's a 102 episode series but only 52 episodes have been dubbed into English. It's still worth watching and a awesome anime.

* * *

 **Name:** Angel

 **Age:** 20

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** human

 **Looks:** Angel has short, choppy dirty brown hair and purple eyes. Her skin is naturally light but, due to being outside a lot, she usually sports a small tan. She has a petite body type and is around 5,5 in height. Her current weight is around 140 pounds. Her hair used to be longer but she cut it short when she turned fifteen.

 **Family:** Angel's mother is a Rook in the Chess Pieces. Despite being part of such a horrible and twisted organization, the women is anything but evil. She joined the Pieces a few years before the first war because, though she does not agree with the violence devastation they caused, she believes they can change the world for the better. At least that is what she'll say when asked. It is unsure if this is what she believes or if there is another reason. Either way, she loves Angel dearly and is allowing her to decide if she wants to be a Chess Piece of not.

As for Angel's father, he went missing when she was ten years old. Though it isn't known for sure, it is believed he was killed by a Cross Guard or a thief. He too used to be a Rook in the Chess Pieces but had been with them three years longer than the mother. Other than her parents, Angel has no other biological family that she knows of.

 **ARM:** Angel has four ARM in total. Two of them are fire ARM, another a nature ARM and the last a tattoo. The two fire ARM and the Tattoo were given to Angel against her will. Either it be an experiment or punishment on her mothers part (or possibly both) she had the fire ARM embedded into her hands by the Chess Pieces. The tattoo on her back was also forced on her by the Chess Pieces. The only ARM not forced on her is the Nature ARM, which takes the form of a bow on the glove of her right hand.

 **Fire** A **RM 1:** The fire ARM embedded in her right hand takes the form of a sword when summoned. True to it's name, instead of a metal or steel blade that most swords have, this one is completely made of fire. The handle, however, is made of stainless steel. The grip of the handle has a ripple design while the guard and pommel are look like flames. The handle is completely fire proof and cool to the touch, so the blade will not heat it and burn the user. This ARM is used like any other sword and is typically used at close range. However, it can also send waves of fire towards the intended target by waving the weapon diagonally. Though this attack doesn't need to be at close range, if the user is too far away, the fire will become too wide and risk hiding a unintentional target or dissipate. Fortunately, the fire from this sword does not effect wood the same way normal fire would. Because of this, the user can fight in a heavily wooded forest without setting the whole place aflame.

 **Fire ARM 2:** The second fire ARM is embedded in her left hand and takes the form of a bow when summoned. The bow itself isn't made out of fire but rather the arrows are. The arrows appear out of no where when the string of the bow is pulled back. They take the shape of ordinary arrows but are completely made out of fire. The bow is immune to their heat, as is the person welding the ARM. This ARM is better used as a far ranged weapon but can be used for close range. Like the fire sword, the bows' fire can not cause unintentional damage to surrounding area. However, this can only be done by the users complete focus and depending on how sync they are with the ARM.

 **Tattoo ARM:** The tattoo ARM is located on her back and takes the form of angel wings. When summoned they give Angel the ability to fly. However, like any tattoo ARM, summing these wings is really painful. Some have even commented that the pain from using them is far more painful than the getting the tattoo itself. Most people will say that the pain gets better over time but others will disagree with this. The angel wings were forced on Angel when she was around fourteen or fifteen by the Chess Pieces. It is unknown if it was because they wanted to experiment on her or if it was a punishment for the mother.

 **Nature ARM:** The nature ARM is a silver bow on the glove on her right hand. It gives the user the ability to summon and control vines in certain areas.

 **Personality:**

After escaping the Chess Pieces, Angel can often be found looking depressed. She'll keep her head hung to avoid eye contact and have her arms wrapped around herself in a hug. She also won't speak as much; sometimes going days without uttering so much as a sigh. Because of this, some people who run into her will often mistake her for being mute. Angel won't correct this and will instead walk away or sit with her head down until the person leaves. If someone accuses her of being rude for ignoring them, she'll either walk away or finally speak up by asking them to 'please leave me alone.' Or 'please go away.' More times than not, she'll say this in a soft voice, her tone implying she is deeply saddened or tired. If the person has been heavily harassing her, however, her tone will be harder and express irritation.

Despite her desire to not want to talk, Angel isn't all that shy. Nor is she scared of strangers. Rather Angel has trust issues which revolve around what the Chess Pieces did to her four years ago. She is cautious of others, not knowing if they will try to hurt her or not. This is the biggest reason to why she prefers to spend her time and live in wooded areas rather than towns or villages; with the other being a lack of money. Even if a kindly old lady offered her a night in her house, Angel would likely turn it down. Because of what happened to her, she isn't used to much kindness so the idea of staying in a stranger's house weirds her out and makes her uncomfortable. If money, for whatever reason, is offered to her however, Angel will happily accept it. Her trust issues go so far that she'll walk a good distance behind someone to give herself time to run away if needed.

Though she is cautious and has trust issues, Angel is still capable of making friends. Once she has made one, it is almost as if she becomes a completely different person. She'll smile a whole lot more, laugh a lot more and confide in that person. Altogether she'll appear much happier. While she isn't necessarily childish, depending on her mood Angel can act really playful and silly. This can range from anything from hanging upside down from a tree branch or laughing at something others might deem immature. Fortunately for others, Angel isn't oblivious. If she notices that others are becoming annoyed, or just uncomfortable, with her silliness, she'll tone it down. Most times. It really depends on who she is annoying, how playful she'd feeling and if she wants to bug them further.

Angel doesn't like using her wings or fire ARM in public. She doesn't even like using them when she is alone. The only time she does is when she has no other choice; such as protecting herself against an attacker or using her wings for transportation. More than anything, however, Angel absolutely hates talking about her ARM. Considering how she received all three, they are a very touchy subject for her. Trying to avoid talking about them is the biggest reason why Angel wears gloves. They hide the scars left behind from when the Chess Pieces inserted the fire ARM into her hands.

The only way to see the wings tattoo on her back is to either catch her changing or bathing. Otherwise, aside from a shirt or jacket, there isn't much Angel can do to hide them. Especially when they are exposed. If someone asks about either them or where her fire ARM are 'hidden' Angel will become really quiet and avoid eye contact. Her response from there depends on how much the person presses the subject but her most common response is either not saying anything at all or saying 'I don't want to talk about it' in a soft tone.

 **Personality in Tokyo:**

Angel's desire is to be accepted by others. As a freak with giant wings, however, she believes that'll never happen. Everyone she ever meets only gawks at her. Some whisper behind her back while others outright call her names. Some people have even tried to pet and, or, pull on her wings to see if they were real. This causes Angel to stick to herself and hide in places she believes no one will bother her.

Eventually, Angel is found by a ring leader of a carnival. Like many others, he too was shocked when he first saw her. Instead of treating her cruelly, however, he instantly desired to have her as his main attraction in his show. Getting her to agree had been fairly easy. All the man had to do was shower Angel with the acception that she craved for.

Shortly after, it had been equally easy for the ring leader to lead Angel to believe that no one else would ever accept her the way he did. He'd tell her that everyone else would only want to mock and hurt her. Because she believed this, Angel allowed herself to be kept in a large cage with a chain around her ankle; which she was told was for her protection. She also allows herself to be on display as she is rewarded with hot meals and a warm bed afterwards.

Since Angel can not remember her actual name, she is renamed the Human Bird by the ring leader. Bird Lady is another name she is often called but that name came along by some customers. While alone the ring leader jokingly calls her his "little angel."

Despite accepting that others will never accept her, Angel still deeply desires for it. In fact, along with her desire comes a fear of rejection. While she's delighted that at least one person accepts her, she wishes others would like her for who she is. People who wouldn't judge her, who would be happy to call her a friend. Since she doesn't believe that will happen any time soon, however, she considers the ring leader her only friend and the carnival her home.


	7. More MAR

More MAR stuff with my OC Angel. This is just a unfinished and short scene between her and Nanashi before his fight

* * *

Nanashi stood silently on the battle field as he gazed in front of him. Nothing but darkness and emptiness stared back. The blond man didn't seem to pay it much attention as he was locked in his thoughts. Tomorrow would be the day that he'd finally get his revenge. Tomorrow he'd finally be able to avenge all the men, women and children that were slaughtered by the hands of Peta. The only problem was, he wasn't sure he'd live long enough to do it.

After witnessing just a fraction of Peta's power, Nanashi knew there was a good chance he'd die in his upcoming battle. He'd be foolish _not_ to acknowledge it. The others realized it as well and most tried to talk him out of fighting. Nothing no one said could change his mind, however. Even if it meant his death in the end, Nanashi would fight for revenge, vengeance and justice for his fallen comrades. Not even Galian was able to convince him otherwise, though he came as a surprise. After all he done, Nanashi wasn't expecting him to try and save his life.

So the leader of Luberia prepared himself for the worst. If he were to die in the fight, he'd make sure to take the Chess Piece with him. If he were to win, well, then he'll accomplish his goal. There was nothing more to it. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment, not even his friends. He understood their concern for his safety but this had to be done. They'll forgive him in the end, even if it takes a few visits to his grave; if it comes down to that.

"Nanashi." A voice called from behind him. Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw Angel approaching, a somber look on her face.

"Are you going to try and stop me from fighting tomorrow as well?" He asked, flashing a playful smirk despite feeling anything but. Angel sensed this and felt her body begin to tremble as she got arms length away from him.

Out of everyone, Angel was effected the worst by Nanashi's decision. She always knew that death would be a factor in the War Games, but she didn't want to accept this. Out of all her friends, she felt closest to the thief. Although she cared for all her friends, Angel knew his death would effect her the strongest. It was somewhat ironic, seeing as she didn't like him at all when they first met. He flirted too much, annoyed her and didn't seem to take things seriously.

Now... now Angel couldn't imagine her life without him in it in some way or another. More than anything she wanted to convince him to forfeit the fight. With four battles already won, it wouldn't have mattered if Nanashi lost this one. The only true battle that mattered was Ginta's. However... however...

"No. I know how important this is to you."

She couldn't do it. Too many of her friends already tried to talk him out of the fight. Having seen the number of graves for herself, Angel understood why Nanashi had to do this. It was one of the major reasons she respected him so much. It still scared her horribly and she wasn't even sure she wanted to watch the fight. However, she'd push her own desires down to support Nanashi in his.


	8. Transformers Prime One shot

This is more TFP stuff, yay. It's a one shot for my friend and it is something i made over a year ago. It's revolved over a AU idea on what happened to her OC before her arrival on earth.

* * *

Psyche watches from a distance as a building came tumbling down. Cybertronains scream in panic and scatter like scared scraplets to avoid getting crushed. Bright orange flames lick at every surface, making it impossible for some of the citizens to escape. Those screams fill the air worse than those that manage to escape the onslaught of falling buildings. It's a horrible sight to see but the young femme just can't force herself to look away.

It was almost like watching a horror movie, but one that can't be turned off. Yet horror movies are mean to be fun and enjoyable. They are meant to be fake and safe, and sometimes watched between ones digits. They are meant to only give the sparklings that dare watch them a couple nightmares before they stopped. Sadly this was _nothing_ like a horror movie. No, it was _worse_ than a horror movie; it was war.

War between the Decepitcons and the Autobots, which had broken out not that long ago. The Decepitcons were ruthless and attacked anyone in their way; be it a Autobot or a citizen. They fought for change and believed it could be taken by force. The Autobots, on the other servo, also fought for change but believed they could get it through peaceful means. While they had little choice but to fight against the Decepitcons they also try to save as many injured as possible.

Psyche herself was lucky; both her and her family. The war had not yet broken out on their section of the planet; but it was getting closer. It wouldn't be long until the war reaches them and Psyche prayed to Primus that the Autobots would get their first.

"Carrier, sire, are you sure about this?" Psyche asks as as she finally looks away and turns to her creators. Sonica, Psyche's carrier, smiles sadly and strokes her daughter's cheek.

"It's the only way, Psyche. With the abilities we have the Decepitcons will surely force us to join them." She explains gravely and a few tears fall from her optics. Night Strike, Psyche's sire, nods in agreement and walks closer with a grim look on his faceplate.

"And if we refuse I'm afraid we won't be killed but enslaved; experimented on." He says as his expression turns murderous, his servo balling into a tight fist. "Especially me for abandoning those barbarians."

Psyche frowns at her sire as her optics drift over to where his Decepticon insignias used to be. She had once been told that Night Strike had been a proud Decepitcon that delighted to mess with bots with his special mind control power. According to him it wasn't until he met Sonica that he started to think about a life outside the Decepticons and abandoned the fraction when it became apparent how brutal they really were.

Sonica herself was and still is a Autobot and her insignia rested proudly on her one shoulder. She had been trained as a medic not long before she met Night Strike, back when things were still calm. She had also planed to become a field medic when the war broke out but things became far more complicated when she became a carrier. Being a medic, as well as her powers to manipulate sounds waves, is what will likely save her from slathered by the Decepticons.

"But then why aren't you coming with me? Why do I have to be sent away?" Psyche demands as a few tears leave her own optics. The two older bots look to each other before pulling their daughter into a tight hug.

"We're sorry, Psyche, but we must stay here. Your sire and I have training that can be used to help us survive longer but you..." Sonica can't force herself to finish and instead sniffles as more tears fall from her optics. In the distance the explosions and the screams from the frightened citizens seem to get louder; closer.

"Please don't worry about us, Psyche; we'll be just fine. Just do this for us, _please_." Night Strike begs and stresses with worry. The sounds just don't seem they were getting louder; the source causing them did as well.

Psyche shakes in her armor as she snuggles against her creators before glancing over to the ship. Or rather the escape pod that stood a few kliks to the side. A long distance pod that can only hold one at that; and she's that one. Night Strike had gotten lucky and managed to snag it with the help of another former Decepticon who is currently acting as a spy in the fraction. Psyche doesn't feel so lucky, though, and, despite all the danger, doesn't want to leave her creators behind.

"Psyche, _please_ , we don't have time for this. I promise, we will meet again. I promise." Sonica repeats softly and pulls away from the embrace just enough to stare her daughter in the optics. Psyche's form shook not from the explosions that seemed to be getting closer, but the fear of leaving her creators behind as she stared at them in the optics.

"O-Okay, but only if you promise." She agrees quietly and allows herself to pull away from her loving sire and carrier. The two watch sparkbroken as their beloved daughter slowly approaches the escape pod and glance at each other. They only do this for a few seconds before they walk over next to their daughter to help her into the contraption.

"Since this is a long distance pod you'll be knocked into stasis until you land. To keep the Decepticons from following you I preset the coordinates to a planet a few lightyears away. All I know is it has life on it and is being used as engeron storage. Travel safe, my dear." Night Strike says as he helps Psyche into the pod and kisses her cheek. When pulls away the young bot can see he is crying and that alone makes new tears roll down her own face.

"We love you, Psyche, please remember that." Sonica says through her own tears and pushes herself up against her sparkmate in attempt to get some comfort over the situation. He instantly returns the gesture and wraps his arms around his loved one as the pod began to close around their beloved daughter.

"Goodbye, creators. I'll see you again soon." She says with a sad smile as the lid finishes closing on her.

She can then feel the pod begin to rumble as it starts to take off but cant register it as, much like Night Strike had warned her, she was knocked into a deep stasis. Sadly she wouldn't come out of it until she cashes on a little blue planet named Earth and with no memories of what happened back on Cybertron.


	9. Transformers Prime One shot 2

Yet another one shot for my friend. This was a Christmas gift from last year

* * *

Psyche sat on top of the silo, staring up at the night sky. It was something she liked to do since leaving the army base. Especially since it wasn't very often they'd let her go outside. Of course the soldiers never truly _forced_ her to stay inside but they often expressed it was for her own safety that she did so. It had something to do with keeping her hidden from the Decepticons but she suspected part of the reason was so she didn't accidently step on someone. Not that she ever would even if she could; considering that humans came to the height of her knee.

Either way that didn't stop her from sneaking out every now and then. She'd do it late at night when her armor helped her blend into the dark. That made it easier to sneak off base without being seen by any of the soldiers that stayed late. From there the femme would zoom down the road, enjoying the wind on her armor and the pavement under her tires. She'd never travel too far from the base, though; maybe a few miles at the most. She did once get close to a unknown town but had to turn back to avoid being discovered missing.

Once Psyche joined the Autobots she didn't need to sneak out nearly as much. While there were still rules she needed to follow she was allowed to leave the base pretty much whenever she wanted to. The only conditions were that she remained in vehicle form when she did so, report back to base when told and not race amongst the humans. For the most part Psyche followed those rules but, being as young and inquisitive as she was, sometime broke the last rule. It was actually how she first met the Decepticon Knock Out.

Rules put aside the femme was enjoying her life with the Autobots. She befriended and got along with each member, including the human children. She especially enjoyed hanging around Bumblebee, who she considered one of her best friends. Since they were around the same age and maturity level he was one of the easiest to get along with. The two of them did a lot of fun things together; one of which was Psyching teaching him how to dance. Bumblebee would also often covered for her when he found out she'd been racing; if not joining her every now and then. It was no secret that the scout had a crush on her.

"Psyche? What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice suddenly asked from behind her. Blinking in surprise Psyche spun around to see Ratchet standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh, hi Ratchet. I'm just looking at the stars; they're beautiful tonight." The femme answered with a innocent, closed mouth smile. She tried to hide the surprise in her voice at seeing the orange Autobot, as it wasn't often he left the silo.

The much older Cybertronain blinked at the response and glanced up at the sky. To him stars were nothing special. Sure they might be pretty but they were no different from the stars he'd see back on Cybertron. They were the same no matter where someone went; large balls of firey gas floating in the sky, lightyears away. Although, he would admit he missed seeing the constellations that made up the Cybertronain sky. That was the only difference between Earth stars and Cybertronain.

"I see." He responded slowly with a small nod. Thought he didn't share Psyche's admiration he wasn't going to admit that and risk ruining her good mood.

The purple femme giggled softly and her innocent smile changed to more of a affectionate one. Out of all the Autobots Psyche would probably say she was closest to Ratchet. Despite his typically grumpy nature he was very kind and sweet at spark. Sure he could be rather strict when it came to his medical advice but what doctor wasn't? In the end he cared very deeply for his friends and wanted the best for them. He was even teaching her basic medicine and medical procedures.

"Did you need me for something?" She asked as she pulled herself to her peds. Since it was rare that the medic left the silo she only assumed that was the reason he was there. Then again, he _did_ sound rather surprised to find her up there as well.

"Actually, I came up here to get some peace and quiet. I didn't know you were up here as well." The medic admitted. Feeling somewhat surprised by the response Psyche's smile dropped and she blinked at the older Cybertronain.

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?" She asked and steeped forwards. Ratchet held out a servo to stop her and shook his head.

"No no, you can stay. I don't mind _your_ company; I just need to get away from Miko's chatter for a while." He said and lowered his servo back to his side. As he did so he walked forwards until he reached the edge of the silo and stood next to Psyche.

The femme smiled, happy that Ratchet wasn't going to shoe her away. It didn't surprise her to learn that Miko was the reason he had come outside either. The Japanese teen was normally cause of Ratchet's bad moods. Well, either her or Bulkhead when he absentmindedly broke one of the medic's tools. Although, on the other hand, it also caught her off guard considering how late it was.

"Miko's still here? I thought Bulkhead would have taken her home hours ago." The purple motorcycle said and glanced up to the moon. It had to be at least twelve-thirty by now.

"Sadly no. She talked her way into staying the night." Ratchet responded with a scoff and shivered in his armor. Psyche noticed this and a large smile stretched across her face.

"Oh come on, Miko isn't _that_ bad." She teased, letting out another giggle. The medic frowned and rolled his optics as he let out another scoff.

"Oh please; she's almost as bad as a scraplet!"

Psyche sighed and her smile dropped as she shook her head. She knew that Ratchet didn't like Miko and she could understand why; though she herself didn't mind the human. Still, comparing her to a scraplet of all things seemed like a bit much; even if she knew he was only exaggerating. Sure the girl could be annoying at times but at least she wasn't deadly.

"What did she do this time?" The purple bot asked and placed a fist on her hip. With a sigh of his own the medic closed his optics for a second and, when he opened them again, looked up star lit sky.

"The usual among other things." He answered and let his arms drop back to his sides. "For the most part she kept going on about something called Christmas."

"It's almost Christmas?!" Psyche shouted, making the older bot jump in surprise. He turned to look at her and saw her optics light up as bright as the stars in the sky.

Back when she lived on the human base Psyche heard all about human holidays. One of her favorites had been Christmas. Although she herself wasn't human Fowler had taught her all about the religious holiday and she loved the idea behind it. She especially liked the idea of friends and family coming together, as someone who couldn't remember her past. Sadly, while the soldiers allowed her to decorate the hanger she lived in, the femme never truly got to celebrate the holiday. Now that she was with the Autobots that could change.

"What's so great about this Christmas thing anyways?" The orange bot asked once he recovered from Psyche's unexpected joy. Turning to face him the purple motorcycle flashed a smile just as bright as her optics.

"A lot of things! Its a wonderful holiday meant to be spent with family and friends. There are songs, movies, decorations, food, a Christmastree, singing, presents and so much more! Best of all it all revolves around a human religion that the son of a god was born about two thousand years ago. Or at least that is what I had been taught." She explained as she practically bounced in place. She bother to go into too much detail about the religious part since she was sure Ratchet wouldn't understand.

In a sense she wasn't wrong; Ratchet knew little to absolutely nothing about human religion. Although to be fair, out of all the Autobots, he was the least interested in human cutler. There _were_ still things that could interest him, such as helping the children with their science projects, but otherwise there wasn't much that he cared to know about. Of course he'd still listen when Psyche or Rafael would tell him things but, in this case he blinked a couple of times and then huffed.

"Hmph, sounds like one big processorach to me." He said with a wave of his servo. While the family and friends part did interest him the rest sounded like nothing but trouble.

"Ah, come on Ratchet; Christmas is fun! There are so many different things to do, including this." Psyche trails off with a grin. Without warning, and to the confusion of Ratchet, she began to walk forwards. She continued to do so until her chest was almost touching his.

"Psyche, what are you..."

The Autobot was suddenly cut off as Psyche's lips gently touch the side of his faceplate. His optics widen and his body stiffens. Best of all a rush of energon heats up his faceplate, giving it a light blue glow. With a giggle Psyche pulled away from the baffled medic and took a couple steps back to give him some space.

"Normally you do that when mistletoe hangs above your head but unfortunately I don't have any. I just thought I'd give you a little preview of what can happy." The femme explains with a innocent smile as she places her servos behind her back. Ratchet blinked a couple more times as he tried to push down his blush and find his words.

"Erm, um, yes, well... perhaps this Christmas thing won't be as bad as I first thought." The medic finally managed to say and gave Psyche a sheepish smile. Psyche giggled again and took another step back before returning her optics to the sky.

"Good, because Christmas is best spent with those you care about and I'm looking forwards to my first Christmas with the Autobots." She chirped and released a soft sigh. "The stars really _are_ beautiful tonight."

"Yes, yes they are." Ratchet agreed. Although if Psyche were to look over she would have seen that the orange bot wasn't looking at the stars but at her; a soft, semi still embarrassed smile on his faceplate.


	10. JNKNA: Broken Altercations? Chapter 10?

So I guess I never did start the new chapter for this story. My mind has been jumping around a lot lately and I don't know when or if I will ever finish this. Sad thing is, this whole story is based off a role play, so it should be easy to turn into a story, right? Well, not really. Though it is heavily based on a role play there is things I change and I need to be inspired to do that. Right now I'm not but I will show you the role play version which would have (and still might) inspire the next chapter.

* * *

Alana waiting for Jackie sitting on her bed. She left her door only slightly opened so Jackie would find her easier. As she waited Alana frowned and thought about what happened between her and Black... or the Warden, as she had always known him as. She couldn't exactly remember when they revealed their color based names or if they even had them when first meeting with them. Sighing sadly, the girl leaned backwards so her legs were dangling over the side and her back was on the bed. Black, he seemed so... hurt, betrayed and angry when Alana told him she was leaving for a while. He even basicly threatened to lock her up again

"What the hell ...," she muttered. I'm feeling sympathy for that guy? Who murdered my friends?

"Alana?" Jackie's voice called as she searched the prison. Where is she? I thought he said she would be here.

"Hm." Jackie simply hummed, not caring to even think of a proper response to him. Black just likes to bark a lot. I know he won't actually hurt me because I'm the one that comes and fixes up the jail whenever he wrecks it. Jackie trotted passed a crack opened door, searching for the right room. I wonder where it is.

"Jackie." Alana's voice called through the crack. She glanced back spying Alana sitting on the bed, tense as she leaned forward.

"Jackie, you can come in. The door us unlocked and open." Alana called, sitting up in her bed as she noticed someone behind the door. She knew it couldn't be Black or White because they usually come in without warning. "What do you think? Not bad, huh? I even have my own bathroom." She grinned and pointed to a door next to her desk

Jackie looked around the room, impressed with Joker's hospitality. "Not bad. I can see why you hesitate to leave." Jackie chuckled, leaning on the bed. These are some nice springs too. Not squeaky at all. She curiously went over to the bathroom, taking a look inside the not top of the line but still beautiful interior. Interesting.

Alana chuckled lightly and continued to lounge on her bed. On her pillow was a stuffed lion, one of the few kinder things White had done for her in the past. "It is a pretty cosy room but neither Joker really knows what privacy is. They usually come in whenever they want." She said with a light sigh. "Anyways, how did it go with White? I hope you did better than I did"

Jackie's smile fell despite her cheeks staying up, a deadened look crossing her eye. " ... it was fine."

"Well... mine could have gone better. Black caught me trying to eat one of the hard candies and scared me. I almost chocked on the candy, where as he was trying to lock me up again and then just stared at me. Once I got the candy out of my throat I basically told Black I was leaving for a while. He... he didn't take it too well. At first he was acting as if i was joking or something before realizing I was serious." She sighed deeply and grabbed for the stuffed lion. "I don't even know why I'm feeling guilty."

"Don't be. You NEED a breath of air every now and then," Jackie huffed, feeling not one bit sorry for Black, "or else you're going to turn into a hermit that burns to a crisp in the light of day."

Alana chuckled lightly again and hugged the lion to her chest. "Yes, I know. I'd love to explore this world a little more. Because I can't go home, without something bad happening to my family, this place is my home now. I should get to know the area and such." She smiled brightly and slid off her bed. "Now I don't actually have a lot of stuff to pack. in fact I only have this outfit and the one I was kidnapped on... which are my pajamas." She sweat dropped a bit at the thought of her cute, but slightly childlike pajamas

"Yeah? Well we can get you new ones. Gowland will pay for it." Jackie offered with a smile. He still owes me for nearly blowing my head off last weak when Blood grabbed me and threw me in the line of fire.

"Cool. Does this world even sell casual clothing for girls? I've noticed that a lot of women where dresses here. I've also noticed it's almost as if I am back in time, and not just in a different world. Maybe the 1930-1940's" Alana thought out loud after remembering all the things she had seen

"Yeah but there's a clothing store that's slightly more modern. I'm just glad they have tank tops and cargo pants." Jackie chuckled. Took me a while to find it but I'm thrilled that I have it now.

"Neat. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl myself." Alana grinned and walked over to her dresser. It was mostly filled with bath things due to the lack of clothes.

Jackie simply sat and waited, watching as Alana collected her stuff. I'm glad she's relatively safe here but Joker messed with her head a bit. I can already tell that she's not 100% here. Feeling sorry for the Warden ... although I can see why she would. He's almost as bad as a hermit as Julius is. Jackie sighed, remembering Black slipping and saying 'my Alana'. It's none of my business as to what their relationship status is. But ... since White and Black are technically the same person, does that mean White has the hots for her too?

"hmm?" Alana hummed as she turned around to notice a thoughtful Jackie. "Jackie, is everything alright?" She asked, walking over to get a closer look at her face. "Jackie?" She asked again before a slow grin spreed over her face. "Wow, you're so spaced out I bet you're thinking of a boy." She said teasingly

Jackie glanced up, a faint touch of pink on her face. C*** I've been caught. "Am not. I'm just thinking of the suspensions on the catapult toss." She stubbornly huffs.

"Eh, if you say so." Alana shrugged and smugly grinned. She broke into a soft rounds of laughter and flopped back down on the bed. "By the way... I'm going to need something to pack my things into." She embarrassingly said as the subjected changed. She wouldn't continue bugging Jackie as it wasn't her business.

"We could use a pillow case." Jackie pointed out. I remember when I was younger I had to use one as a back back. It sucked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that." Alana admitted before pulling the pillowcase from the pillow. "This will work perfectly." She smiled excitedly, jumping off her bed, Alana walked back to her dresser and began to open the top drawer

~BANG!~

Both girls jumped as the door was harshly kicked in. Standing in the now opened door way was a still angry looking Black. His hand clenched and unclenched into a fist repeatedly. His one visible eye locked on Alana alone. "Come!" He ordered gruffly and left no room for argument. That didn't stop Alana from just standing there

Black's eye narrowed before tightly snatching her wrist, dragging her out of the room. "H-Hey, Black what are you doing?" Jackie demanded as she hopped off the bed, starting towards the Warden.

"What the hell?! Let me go you j***!" Alana shouted and began punching his arm with her free arm. Black simply tightened his grip harshly for a moment, his way of telling her to stop, before shooting his head towards Jackie. "You, stay here." He demanded and continued to ruffly pull Alana out of the room and down one hall.

"Don't worry, my dear; he wont hurt her." White said as he seemed to appear out of no where behind Jackie

"Won't hurt her? he just man handled her out of the room!" Jackie protested, not at all disturbed by his sudden presence since he tends to do that whenever she's in the jail.

"Perhaps but he wont do anything worse than that. " He said with an insuring smile. "He's just upset that she'd decided to leave us for a while." He half lied. That was part of the reason Black was angry but there was another reason they didn't want Jackie to know

"It's not like she would never come back." Jackie argued. Alana told me herself that she didn't want to leave but I convinced her to go for at least a few days. His eye rolls over to Jackie as a smooth smile curls his lips up.

"No, I believe she would come back in the end. Black, however, is a little harder to convince. Jackie, there was a reason we didn't want you to find her." He said and bent down, so he was looking her in the face without having to look down. "Joker doesn't like to share his toys and Alana is one of our favorites, right next to you." He purred and, reaching over gently took a strip of her black hair in his fingers

"I'm not a toy." She huffed, slapping his hand away. "And neither is Alana." Joker really p*** me off when he refers to people as 'toys' all the time. It's awful to treat people like a toy because toys are used and then thrown away. Never given a second thought after they are broken.

Sighing heavily, the Jester stood straight again and placed a hand on his hip like last time. "My dear, you misunderstand me when I say toy. I do not simply mean a kids toy, like this lion here." White started as he reached over and picked up the stuffed lion he had given Alana. "But more like a rare and precious item we want to treasure and protect from damage. Something that will never lose it's beauty even in age." He smiled sweetly down at you as he brought the lion up to his lips

"A flower won't bloom in darkness." I say, evenly staring at White. His eye tightened, recognizing immediately where I got that from.

"You've been spending too much time with Hatter if you are quoting him now." White counters, gently setting the lion down on the desk.

"Why would it matter who I quote? It's true." Jackie huffed, folding her arms across the chest.

"I thought you didn't like the Hatter? Especially after all he has done to you." He pointed out and lazily leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Besides even in darkness you can find a light to where it can bloom." He gave a quot himself, chuckling and admiring the look on her face

"Hm." She hummed, not bothering of thinking of a response to him. How does he even want me to respond to that? "That doesn't make much sense."

"You're not thinking about it in the right way, that's why." he teased playfully, walking over and tapping the middle of her forehead. "Anyways, since I'm here, how about we have some fun? You still own me something for forgetting to get me anything while you had our little outsider with you." He suggested and gently gripped her chin in his hand

"I fixed the carousel for free though." She sad, surprised. He's still not satisfied even after that?

"Hmm~" he trailed off in fake thought , his hand pulling away chin to hold his own. "I suppose you did but do you really think that would be enough for not only stealing our outsider but kicking me as well?" he hummed, merrily smiling at her. "Oh! I know the perfect punishment!" He cheered and clapped his hands a few times. "Spend the night with me~"

"Night?" She asked, puzzled. As in card games? She heavily sighed as she looked over the grinning jester. Well, I will be losing a night of sleep but that's fine. I can always take a time change or two to catch up on my sleep. "Yeah, that's fine." She sighed.

"Perfect! Oh, I'm so glad to you agree XD." he cheerfully, excitedly grabbing your arm. "Where would you prefer to do it? I'm sure Alana wont mind if we borrow her bed since she'll most likely be with Black all night. Unless you want my room, of course." he thrilled as he pulled her into a sudden tight hug

Who knew he would be so excited to have a 'sleepover' I guess I could call it. She sighed and patted the mans back. He's nice to hug bc his back is nice and broad. "Honestly I think I prefer your room." Jackie said. If I think about it he would have more toys and games up there than here.

"If that's what my lady ways." he grinned and the walls of Alana's room melted and shaped into White's room. toys were piled in the room was colorful and toys were piled everywhere. "What should we play first? I keep the best games in my closet." He said as he dashed towards his closet and opened it

Jackie staggered back from the immense selection of toys. H-Holy c*** ... that's a TON of stuff! She watched as he pulled out and set aside certain games, many of which were unfamiliar to her and made two piles. She glanced over the two piles spying objects and games she's never seen before to the left and to the right were more familiar games such as monopoly, cards, and-

"Twister!" Jackie shouted, catching White's attention. "It's been forever since I'm seen one of these!" She grinned, trotting over and picking up the slightly worn box. So cool! And it looks like it's in pretty decent condition.

"Oh, really? Does that mean you'd like to play this game? It's been a while since I myself have played it since Black doesn't like this game all too much." He sighed sadly before smiling brightly. "Just let me clear a spot for us to play~" And with a snap of his fingers a couple piles of toys disappeared and White was able to set up the game

Jackie watched excited as he set up the game, setting up the spin board by the corner. She eagerly took her spot on the opposite side as White, eagerly looking at the spinner.

"Before we begin would you like to make this game a little more interesting?" White asked, a grin growing cheek to cheek

"Here, I'll spin." She excitedly says, bending over and flicking the arrow. She watches as it spins around and around, landing on left hand blue. "Left hand blue." She grinned.

"Very good, my dear~ " White sang and bend down to place his hand on the furthest blue. "Mind bringing the spinner to my free hand?" He asked as he had moved too far away to reach it. All for a good reason though, one he wouldn't reveal until later

"Ok." She excitedly said, setting the spinner beside him.

* * *

If I eventually turn this into a chapter, most of this will play a factor in it but spelling will be fixed and a few things will be changed


	11. Was it a Mistake spoiler

These are my plans for what I want to do for the next chapter. My creativity level has been lacking and I find it hard to collect my thoughts. I apologize for such long periods in time between chapters but I hope the length of them, as well as this, can make up for it.

* * *

1\. Ace wakes her up. Mentions it's morning/time to go. Might mention bad guys are nearby

2\. starts walking. Remembering Nightmare's advice and other stuff

3\. Faceless attack. Ace reveals he knew they were there the whole time or implies to by pretending to be surprised.

4\. Small fight scene and one tries to take Alana hostage

5\. Alana proves she can handle herself and stabs faceless with her knife

6\. On impulse accidently slashes faceless across his face. Instantly feels guilty about it.

7\. Runs all the way back to her hotel room in the town, horrified and guilt ridden

8\. Attempts to clean what blood got on her dagger off and starts crying in the corner/bed

9\. Boris appears and, after a bit, decides to cheer her up by taking her to the amusement park


	12. JNKNA: Broken Altercations? preview

^^ so I got a little inspired but I don't know how long it will last me. I'm going to try not to worry if every little thing is perfect but instead worry about what sounds good and if I have fun while doing it. Anyways, this is what I got done so far. Above is for the actual chapter and below is the role play it's based off of. I might reword things later

* * *

Alana heaved a heavy sigh as she laid on her bed, staring upwards at nothing. Ever since she returned to her room, the girl couldn't get what happened between her and Black out of her mind. She knew even before leaving the amusement park that things wouldn't go well. She knew that he'd be upset about her decision and likely even try to stop her. However, while he obviously got upset, Alana had not expected him to react so... so... well, so betrayed.

Worse of all, for reasons she couldn't understand, seeing him look at her that way caused guilt to swell in her heart; and it made her mad. Seriously, this was the man that killed her friends, broke her ribs, wanted to kill her and then kept her imprisoned. Guilt should be the _last_ thing she should feel. Sure he may not hurt her anymore but that didn't change the fact of what he did in the past. Heck, he even still called her names. Then why... why did she feel so bad?

"Damn it!" Cursed the girl, her hand balling into a tight fist. Maybe things would have gone better if she confronted White Joker instead.

"Alana?"

Alana blinked as she heard the familiar voice and looked towards her door. At first glance it looked as if it was closed. Upon closer inspection, however, one would see it was ajar ever so slightly. Alana did this so she would be able to hear Jackie coming as well as give herself some privacy encase a Aftermarge decided to come this way. Shadowy ghost things or not, the girl still didn't want them peeping into her room.

However, seeing as the voice came from directly outside her room, Alana guessed it didn't do her a whole lot of good. Sure it still kept any Aftermarges from looking inside but the point of keeping her door open was to listen for Jackie. The thing with Black Joker must have bothered her even more than she realized; Alana couldn't remember the last time she spaced out so badly. If she missed Jackie walking towards her room, what else could she have missed?

Oh well, best not to fret over it. The important thing was Jackie managed to find her way here. Which meant she must have already finished her talk with White and he sent her to the prison to get Alana. That was good news as it meant White was willing to let her leave. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have sent Jackie to come get her. Unless this was one of his tricks, which either girl wouldn't be surprised by.

"In here, Jackie." Alana called and positioned herself in the middle of her bed. A moment later, she saw a face peaking through the crack and Alana chuckled.

"You can come in, Jackie. The door is open."

 **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!** **~!~!~!~!~!**

Alana waiting for Jackie sitting on her bed. She left her door only slightly opened so Jackie would find her easier. As she waited Alana frowned and thought about what happened between her and Black... or the Warden, as she had always known him as. She couldn't exactly remember when they revealed their color based names or if they even had them when first meeting with them. Sighing sadly, the girl leaned backwards so her legs were dangling over the side and her back was on the bed. Black, he seemed so... hurt, betrayed and angry when Alana told him she was leaving for a while. He even basicly threatened to lock her up again

"What the hell ...," she muttered. I'm feeling sympathy for that guy? Who murdered my friends?

"Alana?" Jackie's voice called as she searched the prison. Where is she? I thought he said she would be here.

"Hm." Jackie simply hummed, not caring to even think of a proper response to him. Black just likes to bark a lot. I know he won't actually hurt me because I'm the one that comes and fixes up the jail whenever he wrecks it. Jackie trotted passed a crack opened door, searching for the right room. I wonder where it is.

"Jackie." Alana's voice called through the crack. She glanced back spying Alana sitting on the bed, tense as she leaned forward.

"Jackie, you can come in. The door us unlocked and open." Alana called, sitting up in her bed as she noticed someone behind the door. She knew it couldn't be Black or White because they usually come in without warning. "What do you think? Not bad, huh? I even have my own bathroom." She grinned and pointed to a door next to her desk


	13. JNKNA: Broken Altercations? Coming soon

So the chapter is indeed coming. This is the fourth day I've worked on it and I've gotten at least 800-1,000 words a day. Though it is inspired on a role play I do change more than you think. I also add in a lot, such as thoughts, back story and actions. Here is a little example of what I do. The role play on top and the upcoming chapter on the bottom. Spoilers, obviously

* * *

 **ROLE PLAY**

"Well... mine could have gone better. Black caught me trying to eat one of the hard candies and scared me. I almost chocked on the candy, where as he was trying to lock me up again and then just stared at me. Once I got the candy out of my throat I basically told Black I was leaving for a while. He... he didn't take it too well. At first he was acting as if i was joking or something before realizing I was serious." She sighed deeply and grabbed for the stuffed lion. "I don't even know why I'm feeling guilty."

"Don't be. You NEED a breath of air every now and then," Jackie huffed, feeling not one bit sorry for Black, "or else you're going to turn into a hermit that burns to a crisp in the light of day."

Alana chuckled lightly again and hugged the lion to her chest. "Yes, I know. I'd love to explore this world a little more. Because I can't go home, without something bad happening to my family, this place is my home now. I should get to know the area and such." She smiled brightly and slid off her bed. "Now I don't actually have a lot of stuff to pack. in fact I only have this outfit and the one I was kidnapped on... which are my pajamas." She sweat dropped a bit at the thought of her cute, but slightly childlike pajamas

"Yeah? Well we can get you new ones. Gowland will pay for it." Jackie offered with a smile. He still owes me for nearly blowing my head off last weak when Blood grabbed me and threw me in the line of fire.

"Cool. Does this world even sell casual clothing for girls? I've noticed that a lot of women where dresses here. I've also noticed it's almost as if I am back in time, and not just in a different world. Maybe the 1930-1940's" Alana thought out loud after remembering all the things she had seen

"Yeah but there's a clothing store that's slightly more modern. I'm just glad they have tank tops and cargo pants." Jackie chuckled. Took me a while to find it but I'm thrilled that I have it now.

"Neat. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl myself." Alana grinned and walked over to her dresser. It was mostly filled with bath things due to the lack of clothes.

Jackie simply sat and waited, watching as Alana collected her stuff. I'm glad she's relatively safe here but Joker messed with her head a bit. I can already tell that she's not 100% here. Feeling sorry for the Warden ... although I can see why she would. He's almost as bad as a hermit as Julius is. Jackie sighed, remembering Black slipping and saying 'my Alana'. It's none of my business as to what their relationship status is. But ... since White and Black are technically the same person, does that mean White has the hots for her too?

* * *

 **STORY**

"Well... mine could have gone better." I admitted with a heavy sigh, closing my eyes as I once again recalled the events. I grimaced as another surge of guilt plagued my heart and balled my hand into a fist.

"First Black caught me trying to eat one of the hard candies and scared me. Then, as I was choking on it, he tried to lock me up again. When he finally realized what was happening he just stood there and watched. Fortunately, I managed to dislodged the candy myself but I scolded him for not helping and then said I was leaving. He..." I hesitated and opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling before looking back to my friend. "He didn't take it too well."

I finished with another heavy sigh and reached over for my stuffed lion, pulling it into my lap. "Worst of all, I keep feeling guilty about it and I don't know why."

"Well, don't!" Jackie huffed, surprising me with the force of her demand. "You _need_ a breath of fresh air every now and then. If you don't you're going to turn into a hermit that burns to a crisp in the light of day."

I chuckled lightly at her comment and pulled my lion up to my chest. What she said made me feel better but I got the feeling a part of her may have been serious. I mean of course I knew she knew I wouldn't actually burn in daylight. It's just, it kind of felt like she was referring someone when she mentioned that. I just have no idea who she could be talking about but maybe I'd meet them later on.

"Yes, I know, and I'd love to explore this world a little more. Because I can't go home, not without something bad happening to my family, Wonderland is my home now. I _should_ get to know it better." I agreed, giving my lion a tight squeeze before placing it back on it's pillow. Next I slipped off my bed and walked over to my dresser.

"Now, I don't actually have a lot of stuff to pack. Aside from this outfit and the one I was kidnapped in, I only have my brush and toothbrush." I said and opened the top draw. Inside were my blue, kitten pattern pajamas, some socks and a change of underwear, which I didn't feel were necessary to mention.

Seeing my pajamas now, one would never guess they were once covered in blood. Blood and rips. They were what I was wearing when I met the Jokers in my world so, needless to say, I thought they would have been trashed after what happened. Even if the many rips could have been sown, the wound from my leg was enough to make them unusable. I'm not sure how they repaired themselves, as Black Joker explained to me once, but I'm glad they did. Though a little childish, I really liked these pajamas.

 **Jackie's P.O.V**

Huh, I guess I was wrong when I thought Joker cared enough to get Alana clothes. Then why did he give her such a large dresser? Maybe it's a replacement from Black's room? With how violent he can get I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Or perhaps Joker really was planning on buying her more clothes in the future. Well, either way, at least they gave her one change of clothing.

"Yeah? Then I guess you and I are going to have to do some shopping. Gowland will pay." I offered with a grin. He still owes me for nearly blowing my head off last week when Blood grabbed me and threw me in the line of fire.

"Cool, thanks." Alana laughed before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. "Does this world even sell casual clothing for girls, though? I've noticed that a lot of women wear dresses here. I've also noticed that it's as if I'm back in time, not just in a different world. Maybe the 1930's or forties?"

"You could say that. A lot of things in this world are older fashioned but there is one clothing store that's slightly more modern. They have things like bluejeans, t-shirts and even hoodies. Honestly I'm just glad they have tank tops and cargo pants." I chuckled as I recalled the store in question. It took me a while to find it but I'm thrilled that I have it now.

"Neat. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl myself, so that will be awesome." Alana grinned as she pulled out a pair of pajamas and placed them on top of the dresser. Next she closed the top drawer and made her way towards the bathroom; likely to get her hygiene things.

As Alana did all this, I frowned and watched silently. I'm glad that she's relatively safe here but Joker messed with her head a bit. I can already tell that she's not one hundred percent here. First with the way she acted earlier and now hearing her say she felt sorry for the Warden. Although, I had to admit, a part of me can see why. He's almost as bad of a hermit that Julius is. Plus, I've noticed he wasn't nearly as cruel as he wanted others to believe.

~!~!~!~!~!

The chapter has over 3,500 words written so far. The role play scene was only 2,448 words and I still have 616 to convert. I hope this long chapter will make up for such a long wait.


	14. Editing Broken Altercations

I am going to be editing previous chapters for Broken Altercations. Not a lot, just fixing some wording and spelling mistakes I noticed while reading it over. I think it needs a lot of improving as I noticed I stuck too close to the role play in parts and didn't pay attention to creativity or spelling and grammar. I'm already working on chapter 2, since I have the page up and I noticed most mistakes first glance wit it


	15. Clover no Kuni no Alice unfinished story

K. I wrote this a long time ago with intentions of starting a story out of it but now I am not sure. I only got 1,000 of chapter 2 done and I was going to wait until I had about maybe 3 chapters prewritten to post. So I'll post this as a one shot for now and then if it becomes it's own story than so be it. The story was/is going to be called A Friend in Need. Summary below

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Clover Country and everyone was doing what they could to enjoy it. Busy faceless went about their day, children played in the streets and the role holders went about their business. Also enjoying the day were Wonderland's two foreigners, Alana Greenburg and Avery Fernandez.

Alana had been the first out of the two to enter Wonderland. Unlike Alice she had been pulled in at random because of Peter's belief that Alice was lonely. Because of this no one was aware of Alana's past and, without having her memories blocked, she acted cold and distant towards everyone. It took some time but with Nightmare's help, and the alteration of her memories, Alana slowly began to open up and reveal her true self to the citizens of Wonderland. That was nearly two-hundred time changes ago.

Avery came sometime after Alice disappeared from the Country of Hearts. Unlike Alana, however, Avery was brought in for reasons only Nightmare knew of. While not being nearly as cold as Alana had been Avery was nervous, had little confidence and would constantly apologize for things she didn't need to. It had gotten better as time went by but the girl was no more used to Wonderland than when she first arrived.

The most unexpected thing about Avery, however, had to be her dogs. A German Shepherd named Jaiden and a Doberman pinscher named Jett had followed her into hole when she was taken. Not even Nightmare was sure how it happened under the circumstances Avery came to Wonderland. Whatever the cause might have been the two dogs still remained in Wonderland and lived with both girls at Clover Tower.

"How do you do it, Alana?" Avery sighed as she watched a faceless couple walk in the opposite direction of them. She held a firm grip on Jaiden's leash as he excitedly tugged forward.

"Do what?" Alana asked, blinking at her friend in confusion. She herself was holding the leash of Jett who was also pulling forwards though not as roughly as Jaiden.

"Cope so well with all this." Avery clarified, motioning around her with her free arm. "I've been here for a while now and I'm still not completely used to Wonderland."

"Heh, don't worry about that; there are still things I'm not completely used to either. The only difference is I've been here longer and I try not to think too hard about the things that don't make sense." The brunette chuckled and flashed her friend a grin. Avery smiled back weakly and slowly nodded.

"I-I suppose so. It's just- it's just I don't even know why I was brought here in the first place. All Nightmare will tell me is it's for my happiness." She explained, her voice cracking slightly. Alana frowned and watched as Jaiden trotted over to Avery and lick her hand.

"I know this might not help but consider yourself lucky; I was brought to Wonderland completely at random. Apparently some of the role holders thought the girl here before me was lonely and needed a friend from our world." The girl admitted in a soft tone. Having not been told that bit of information before, Avery looked at the shorter girl in surprise.

While Avery was unsure why she was in Wonderland at least she knew it was for her best interests. Or at least that is what she was told. So when Alana told her the reason she was brought in Avery couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. To be brought to a place like Wonderland against one's will was horrible. For it to be for a selfish reason was even more horrible. Avery didn't even get the chance to meet Alice before she disappeared but that didn't matter. What the role holders did to Alana was selfish; she was pulled in for Alice's benefit, not her own.

"I'm sorry." Avery apologized as she lovingly stroked Jaiden's head. The dog happily panted and greeted the petting with more licks.

"Don't be, I'm over that. Besides, it's not like I have much of a life back in our world anyways. My mother's a controlling tyrant and my father did little to stop her; it's why I ran away in the first place. All I have left is my brother but he'd want me to be happy." Alana chuckled with a wave of her free hand. Avery looked as if she wanted to say more but bit her tongue as the two continued their way towards the park.

Since it was such a lovely day Avery decided to let her dogs play in the park for a bit before they'd be trapped back in Clover Tower. As both dogs formerly worked for the police in the real world they didn't get outside nearly as much as Avery thought they should. Jett, being the youngest of the two, was actually more dangerous and as such wore a muzzle when out for walks. Jaiden himself wasn't nearly as dangerous but often got himself in trouble; he was an elderly but _very_ smart and hyperactive dog.

Surprisingly not a lot of people were at the park when the girls arrived. A few kids ran around as their parents watched from benches but otherwise it remained pretty empty. It seemed that, despite being a beautiful day, a lot of the citizens were busy with work. However, that was honestly probably for the best. While it was unlikely either dog would hurt the kids Jett was somewhat testy if too many people were around; especially if he felt they were running away from him.

The second Avery unhooked Jaiden the elderly dog happily trotted towards the playing kids. He often liked to play with them when he came to the park; especially if they rubbed his tummy or gave him treats. As for Jett he normally just sat calmly at Avery's feet, ran after Jaiden or sniffed around the trees. It was pretty ironic that the eldest dog was more hyper than the youngest while the youngest was calmer than the eldest.

With no nearby benches free the girls sat on the ground and watched the dogs play. The grass in Wonderland had a cool softness to it that Alana had always admired. She could easily fall asleep on it which was good since every now and then she'd find herself camping with Ace. Avery also enjoyed the grass but more so for the sake of the dogs than herself.

"By the way, Avery, have you been feeling well lately?" Alana asked after a few minutes of silently pulling that the grass. With a blink of confusion Avery pulled her gaze away from her dogs and looked to her friend curiously.

"Huh? Y- Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked, surprised by the sudden question. The brunette fidgeted slightly and tried but failed to hide a worried frown.

"I'm asking because you haven't been looking good for some time now." She answered softly, her tone worried. Avery bit her bottom lip and turned to look away from Alana.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." Avery apologized meekly. Realizing that she took her statement the wrong way Alana quickly held up her hands, dropping the grass that was in them, and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant!" She said just as quickly and lowered her hands. "I meant you look sick."

It was true too, Avery really did look sick. Her skin, which was normally a tanned olive color, had become so pale that it almost rivalled Nightmare's. Dark circles formed around her eyes and even her hair seemed duller in color. Alana had noticed this a few time changes ago but paid little attention to it. Since Avery didn't look nearly as bad in the beginning Alana believed she was just lacking sleep and not eating well due to Gray's bad cooking. However, now Avery looked nearly as sick as Nightmare and it worried her.

In fact, Alana was somewhat surprised that Gray didn't stop them from leaving the Tower completely. She knew how over reactive that man could get when he thought either one of them was hurt or sick. All role holders insisted that outsiders were much weaker than they were but Gray seemed to take it to a new level. Hell, he once covered the girls in a mountain of blankets because he thought they'd freeze otherwise. Luckily he didn't do that any more but he still had a tendency to over react when one of them even gave off a hint of being sick.

"Oh. W-well, I guess I just haven't been sleeping as much as I should." Avery replied with a small stutter and forced a tired smile. Alana's frown deepened and she sighed deeply when she realized her friend wasn't going to admit anything.

Ever since the two meet back in Heart Country Avery has always been stubborn. She cared more about the health and well-being of others rather than herself. That wasn't exactly a bad thing, though; she just didn't want to make the others worry. She had always been that way, even as a small child. Growing up she had to learn to be dependant as well as help take care of her four older brothers. Although, while she didn't like to be fused over that didn't mean she didn't enjoy being spoiled every now and then.

As the two went back to watching the dogs play Avery tried to hide just how bad she actually felt. She had noticed a few time changes ago that she seemed to be getting sick. However, as it only started out as feeling tired the girl paid little attention to it; she simply thought she only needed more sleep. At least that was until the weakness kicked in. Avery felt herself grow weaker and weaker as each time period passed by. By this point she felt so weak that it actually hurt to walk long distances.

The girls sat in the grass for about an hour before the time change finally switched to evening. The children who had been playing with Jaiden groaned as they were taken home. Soon only the two foreigners and the dogs were left in the park. With no other kids around to play with Jaiden took to tackling a still muzzled Jett, much to the Doberman's annoyance.

"M- maybe we s- should h- head back to t- the T- tower now. I- it's get- getting late." Avery weakly suggested and shakeably pushed herself to her feet. Alana frowned as she noticed this and pushed herself up to her own feet with ease.

"Avery, are you _sure_ you are feeling alright?" she asked, stressing the question in a concerned tone. Avery was stuttering more than usual and she normally only did that when was nervous.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fi-fine..." She breathed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Before Alana could react Avery fell backwards and land on the ground with a hard thud.

"AVERY!"

* * *

With Alice sent to Diamond the only foreigners left are Alana and Avery. Avery is still new to Wonderland and struggles to get used to it. Things take a turn for the worst however when she suddenly falls ill and the only way to help her is for Alana to return to the other world. Will Alana be able to save her friend or will both girls fall into darkness?


	16. A Friend in Need Chapter 3 preview

This is a spoiler if you plan to read my Friend in Need story once it's ready to post. I already fixed up chapter 1 (It's nearly 950 words longer from when I posted it in the last "chapter" here) and finished chapter 2. This is all I have so far for chapter 3; I need to figure how to continue it, a good opening line. I may also add more to Nightmare's point of view later on.

* * *

 **Nightmare's P.O.V**

It had been a few hours since Alana entered Avery's room and she had not yet come out. Nor have the dogs. I had sent one of my workers an hour earlier to give them food but otherwise left them alone. As for myself I had returned to my office.

Though I wanted to, I knew better than to stay. Avery wasn't dreaming so I couldn't talk to her and there wasn't much I could do to put Alana's mind at ease. She was already so worried about her friend that, if I said the wrong thing, I feared making her worry worse. Besides, though I detested doing it, I had paper work that needed done. With Gray in such a bad mood, I'd hate to have that anger directed towards me.

Just like Alana's thoughts suggested, his smoke didn't have any effect in making him feel better. I'm not surprised. Avery is the one his clock fell for. I don't need to read his mind to know that. Nor do I need to read his mind to know he feels responsible for her getting this sick. He blames himself for not forcing her to stay in bed or see a doctor sooner. Sadly, even if we managed to force her to go to a hospital earlier on, nothing would change. Avery would still be sick and-

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, unwilling to finish my thought. Looking next to me I saw Gray standing against the wall, unaware that I had stopped working. His eyes glared daggers at the space in front of him and I noticed his left hand continually clench and unclench. His thoughts were still blocked from me but I knew him well enough to know he wanted to hurt someone. Hmm, perhaps I should summon Ace. Then again, that'd spell more trouble than just giving Gray a outlet for his anger.

I blinked slowly when the sky outside my window shifted into night. Ah, I didn't get my quota for the time period finished again. Damn. Now Gray was going to go all tyrant on me later on. I looked back over to Gray as I heard him sigh and silently echoed it with one of my own. Well running to hide can wait until later. Right now our priority is how to help Avery.

"Gray, go check on Avery. Those dogs will probably need to go out by now as well." I ordered, sitting forwards so I could place my elbows on my desk. I stiffened at the intensity of his stare when he turned to meet my eye but managed to retain my composure.

"Of course, Lord Nightmare." He grumbled and left the room without another word. I waited until the door closed behind him to shiver. Damn he's scary when angry.


	17. MAR (anime) Christmas gift

"Like this?"

"No, if you do it like that, you'll break it. Put it like this."

"What about this, Clara? Is it some kind of hat?"

"Pfffftt, no, hahaha. That goes on top of the tree."

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition. Although you can also use an angel."

"Well, we have an Angel right here."

"Eek! Nanashi, put me down!"

Alan smiled and he chuckled lightly as he watched everyone laugh and talk amongst one another. The sounds were like music to his ears and he couldn't help but release a contented sigh. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy himself like this. In fact, it was probably the first time in a long time for the others as well. After all, even though the war had ended three years ago, a lot had happened in that time.

Both Phantom and Diana had been killed, ending the reign of the Chess Pieces forever. Every other member of the group had been hunted down and either killed or imprisoned; depending on their threat level. Snow had become the rightful ruler of her kingdom and Alan himself became the captain of her royal guards. He was tasked with training the new guards as well as leading the **brigade** in finding the remaining Chess Pieces. Gaira became his second in command, who would take his place as captain when he fell sick or injured.

Ed the dog continued to stay by Snow's side as her loyal protector. However, for the first year, he allowed Alan to train him so he could become stronger. During the Chess Pieces' attack, he hated how useless and helpless he felt. Aside from offering assistance there was little he found himself able to do. Ed never wanted to feel that way again. If anything were to happen in the future he wanted to be able to handle it without breaking into tears.

Jack had returned home to his mother, fulfilling the promise he made before he left. He stayed with her for a few weeks before returning to Lestava after being offered the role of Snow's royal gardener. He was tasked with growing all the castle's produce as well as being given enough room to grow his tree. His mother was offered a place in the castle but she kindly refused. Though he was long dead, she couldn't bring herself to leave the farm she started with her husband. So Jack would go visit her a few times a month.

Life for Nanashi pretty much returned to normal. He had returned to Luberia to resume his roll as leader of the thieves guild. Upon his insistence, Angel went with him; though she herself did not become a thief. Within a year the two became a couple and helped hunt down remaining Chess Pieces when they were able. Otherwise the two spent their time helping the guild rebuild itself; Nanashi by returning to his thieving and Angel by helping take care of the children orphaned by Peta.

Dorothy returned to Caldea where she helped rebuild what the Chess Pieces destroyed. She also helped improve the law so nothing like Phantom or her sister would ever happen again. Death was still a factor to those that deserved it, but now there was a choice in executioner. If a family member could not bear to do the deed themselves someone else would do it in their place. This person usually turned out to be a friend of the family, or someone who was close to the one convicted. In the end, she also fulfilled her role as the unofficial princess and ruled alongside the elder mage.

As for Alviss, now that he was free of his zombie tattoo, he spent his time enjoying his life. Rather than join Snow's royal guards along side Alan and Giara, Alviss worked at recreating the Crossguard. Within the first year he had five dozen members and worked at training them should any new threat arise. Within the second year the number tripled and now he had over seven hundred guards under his watch. Throughout everything Belle remained by his side and continued to do so to this day.

It wasn't very often that anyone got to see Ginta or Clara. With the help of Ginta's last Magical Stone, the two had returned home and spent most of their time there. Fortunately, Babbo had been able to go with them, so the two were able to travel between worlds rather easily. However, since there was no way to communicate with the others until they got back to Mar, no one ever knew when they'd be coming. This usually caused one or two of their friends to miss seeing them, sometimes not even realizing they came until after they already left.

Life had become _so_ busy for everyone, that it was especially hard for them to all get together. Every time they tried, something always came up and someone couldn't make it. This happened most with Alan, Gaira and Alvis. It was sad but not something they could avoid. Friends were important but they had duties they were responsible for, and those took up a lot of needed attention. So when everyone managed to find the time to spend with each other, they took advantage of the opportunity. Like now.

A few hours ago, everyone met up at Lestava to spend time with one another. At the same time, Clara and Ginta appeared from their world with several boxes. Most were filled with colorful orbs, strange plastic snowflakes and poofy stringy things. Another had strange small bulbs that were rendered useless as the castle had nothing to 'plug them into'. A third box was filled with strange large socks, paper stuff and strange fake plants which were apparently meant to be hung on the ceiling and walls. The last and largest box, however, was the strangest of all. It was a tree.

According to the two siblings, a holiday in their world was approaching and they wanted their friends in Mar to experience it. A holiday they called Christmas; a religious celebration honoring the son of god. Though Mar did have religion and belief in Heaven and Hell, they had never heard of a day such as this. Clara explained the religious meaning behind the celebration while Ginta talked about Santa, presents, decorations, candy and all that other stuff. It interested the group and they quickly became engulfed in the excitement of it all.

Now everyone was helping decorate the main study; the room they were using. Nanashi, Angel and Jack were helping Clara set up the tree. It was a bit of a challenge but rather funny to watch. Angel struggled to hang some of the ornaments and Jack mistook the tree topper for a hat. Only Nanashi seemed to know what he was doing, though he seemed more interested in teasing Angel rather than actually helping. The others were having a bit more luck with handling their own tasks.

Snow and Ed were helping Ginta decorate the fireplace. It was rather simple and the two caught on fairly quickly to what they were supposed to do. The only thing they ended up needing help with was setting up the tinsel so it wouldn't burn. Dorothy was using her broom to hang some decorations on the ceiling. The only thing _she_ had trouble with was when some of the streamers seemingly didn't want to stay where she put them. Lastly, Alvis, with Bell's help, was decorating the walls and windows. He seemed to be having it the easiest, with his only problem being a few of the window stickers not wanting to _stay_ on the windows.

The only ones not doing anything were Alan and Gaira. At least not in the sense of decorating. Gaira had to leave for personal business an hour earlier. No one knew when he'd be back but he promised to try and finish up work before Ginta and Clara had to return to their world. As for Alan, it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to help, but rather he found himself too distracted. For, the moment that they arrived, he found himself unable to pull his gaze away from Clara.

It was no secret that the two liked each other. Clara's crush on him was obvious from the start and Angel often took to teasing her about it. At first Alan didn't return her feelings and considered them cute. However, as time went by, his feelings became stronger for the young woman. So strong that it became harder and harder for him to hold back. Unfortunately, Alan had convinced himself that it would disrespect Boss's memory to try and date his daughter. So he did his best to keep his affections hidden.

It wasn't until his fight with Halloween when Alan's true feelings came out. When Clara kissed him for luck, a switch inside him flipped. No longer able to hold back, Alan returned the gesture with one of his own. From that moment on the two became closer then ever and their relationship had gotten stronger than it was before. Unfortunately, because Clara returned home with Ginta, it wasn't very often that they got to spend time together. So, whenever they got to see each other, they made sure to make the most of it.

Although they weren't personally interacting at the moment, Alan was enjoying watching Clara laugh amongst the rest of their team. It had been so long since he had seen her that he had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He was particularly delighted to see not much had changed in the three years they had known each other. Aside from getting older, Clara was still the same caring, kind, selfless and beautiful young woman he met before the War Games.

"..."

Alan's smile faltered and he was pulled out of his fantasies when he swore he heard his name being called. With a blink he noticed that Clara had pulled away from the others and was standing only a few feet in front of him. He had no idea when he spaced out but the realization that he did caused his cheeks to brighten in color.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" He asked with a sheepish laugh. He heard Alviss mutter a 'smooth' from behind him but ignored it.

"I asked if you can help put the star on the tree." Clara repeated, her lips twitching. It wasn't very often that she caught Alan of all people spaced out. She almost forgot how cute he looked when embarrassed and it made her want to tease him. She'd save it for later, though; when the two got some alone time. "None of us are tall enough. Jack offered to climb to get it on but..."

No more had to be said on the matter as the two looked towards the heavily decorated tree. While his intentions were good, Alan could see why Clara didn't want Jack climbing it. Most of the decorations looked really fragile, as if they could smash if they so much fell from a single foot. Not to mention the tree was being propped up with a plastic stand. If the young farmer tried climbing it, he could end up breaking more than just a few orbs.

"I see your problem." Alan noted with a light chuckle as he placed one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. Clara gave a small laugh of her own as she returned her gaze to the warrior.

"So then you'll help?"

"Yeah, why not. I suppose I should do _something_ to contribute to this Christmas thing." He joked as he took the held out star. As the two walked back over to the tree Clara looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Well, if you really want to contribute something, I have an idea." She slyly said, a grin spreading on her face. Alan blinked and raised a eyebrow, wondering what his young girlfriend could be planning.

"Like what?"

"How about I tell you after you get the star on the tree?" Clara asked with a chuckle. She didn't want to rush it, the moment had to be perfect. Besides, if she did it now, Alan might accidently drop the star on their feet.

Alan continued to stare at the young woman, his brows furrowing. Oh, she most definitely was planning something. Now he wanted to know what she was thinking more than ever; especially with that sly grin of hers. It wasn't like Clara to be so secretive. Not unless she was planning some kind of surprise but than what that be? Well he supposed if he wanted to find out he had to put the star on the tree.

"So he's going to help?" Angel asked when the two got close enough. Clara nodded and Jack pouted.

"I still don't see why you won't just let me climb the tree. It's not like I'd break anything." He complained with a small sigh. Nanashi chuckled and crossed his arms against his chest, gazing down at the younger man with his one uncovered eye.

"Sorry, bud, but I think that's _exactly_ why Clara asked Alan to do it. Besides, he's the tallest one here; he can reach it without having to climb the tree or stand on something." He pointed out, though it did little to help the young farmer. Jack's pout deepened for but a second before he sighed in acceptance and decided to let it go.

Like expected, Alan got the star on top of the tree easily. It was still too bad that the lights couldn't be added but nothing could be done with that. Mar had no access to electricity so there was no way to make it work. Well, Clara suspected they _could_ create a power source with science, or with Nanashi's lightening, but it was already too late. The tree was already too heavily decorated to add them without removing the orbs or tinsel. Oh well, maybe when she can Ginta came next year they'd experiment with a power source for the lights.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're planning?" Alan asked, taking a step away from the tree and lightly crossing his arms. Clara looked towards her three friends, who had returned to finishing off the tree but were still in clear ear shot, before turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

It didn't come as a surprise to the young woman that he figured out she was up to something. It wasn't very easy to fool this man. While he could still be caught by surprise every now and then, he was very smart. However, Clara didn't intend to hide she was planning something. just the _what_ she was planning. As long as Alan had no idea what was going on, to which she believed he didn't, the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Although, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to play stupid for a little while.

"Who said I'm planning anything?" She denied but couldn't hide her smile as she grabbed his hand. "I just thought of a way you can contribute more; that is if you still want to."

Alan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled to the other side of the room. The area had just finished been decorated and looked beautiful. Snowflakes tinsel and some holly were plastered against the walls. More snowflakes, though this time stickers, were showcased in the windows. Lastly there were red, green and gold streamers hanging on the ceiling, as well as more holly and a few wreaths. Dorothy and Alviss did a really good job.

As Clara reached her desired spot she felt her heart pick up speed. She was getting so excited! She had been planning this for over a month and now it was finally about to happen. Glancing upwards as unnoticeably as possible, she saw that her plan was in effect and grinned. Perfect, now there was only one last thing to do.

"So, are you still interested in contributing something Christmas related. As I mentioned earlier, I know the perfect thing you can do." Clara said as innocently as possible, even going as far as clasping her hands behind her back. Alan studied his girlfriend for a moment before giving in with a small smirk, deciding to play along with whatever it is she was planning.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Kiss me under the mistletoe."

"Kiss you under the..." Alan began and started to look up but was stopped as his lips were taken captivated by Clara's. For but just a moment, he froze in surprise, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her from as he returned the kiss.

Clara felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with a warm sensation. It had been so long since she had felt the man's lips on hers and his arms holding her to his body. She had almost forgotten how soft his lips were or how strong and muscular his arms felt when he held her. The wait had been worth it, though. Kissing him whenever they got to see each other was always special but this moment would stick out in her memories for years to come.

From above their heads, Belle giggled. In her little hands was a small piece of mistletoe that Clara had given her a few hours previous. It was fortunate that the little fairy agreed to help. If she hadn't, Clara was unsure how she'd be able to pull this off without Alan suspecting something... well, _more_ than he already did. From her and Ginta's explanation of Christmas and, in extension, Christmas decorations, he would have known what was going on the minute he saw it hanging from the ceiling. With Belle holding it, the mistletoe was hidden and no one would expect a thing until it was too late.

"Merry Christmas, Alan." Clara whispered, pulling back just slightly and wrapping her arms around his neck. Alan chuckled warmly and his dark eyes gazed lovingly into yours.

"Merry Christmas, Clara." The warrior whispered back and reconnected their lips into a much deeper kiss. Observing eyes went ignored as Clara kissed back just as passionately, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the moment.

* * *

A Christmas gift for a friend.


	18. DNKNA Delightfully Wonderful Game 4 pre

**White Joker's P.O.V**

My lips twitch into a smile and my eye lit up the second I saw the Medicine of Diamonds. So she does have it after all. That's good. Though my involvement in capturing her doesn't truly matter if she drinks from it or not, it will be a whole lot more fun if she does. For me at least.

And to think, she fell directly into my arms! What were the chances? This is something I'll make sure not to mess up. We may have failed to capture Alice last April Season when Heart and Clover combined, but we will not fail with this girl. Of course, what's the fun of capturing someone without a having a little, well, fun first? I think playing nice and acting as her friend will work wonderfully. The betrayal in her eyes when we show her her sin and lock her up will be most delightful.

Hehe, that Nightmare is a fool for opening a rabbit hole at this time of year because I plan on never letting this prize leave. She will belong to Joker, just like Alice should have. Best of all, there is no one here to interfere with what we do. So drink up, little foreigner, so we can start our game. I promise I'll make it as enjoyable for you as it will for us and that's no lie.


	19. Transformers Prime (no name)

Anna Fowler blinked lazily as she leaned against the back wall of her house. Beside her sat a large blue container sporting wheels and a handle that extended. On her back, squished between her and the wall, was a school style backpack. She could feel the items inside the bag digging into her back but ignored them for the most part. There was nothing sharp in the bag and, besides a slight discomfort, there were other things bothering her at the moment.

Well, technically, she was far more curious and confused than actually bothered. For a good reason too. After all it wasn't very often that the Autobots personally asked _her_ for help. The only times they normally did that was if they wanted a translation or explanation to something Fowler said. This time it was something completely different.

 _"Oh, hello Optimus, what can I do for you?" Anna asked once she answered her phone. She tried but failed to hide her surprise at being contacted by the leader of the Autobots himself._

 _"We require some human supplies and are hoping you can get those for us." Optimus answered calmly. If he noticed the surprise in her voice he ignored it._

 _"Oh, alright. What kind of supplies do you need?" She asked, not putting much thought into the request. After all, with the way Jack, Miko, and Raf often stayed at the base it didn't surprise her that they'd need more items._

 _"Products used for hygiene and items used to accommodate human sleep ." The Prime listed, sounding as if he had to make sure he was saying that right. Anna could imagine him looking to one of the children for confirmation._

 _"... Can I ask why?" She asked after a small pause, confused. Why would the Autobots need **those** kind of items? Were Jack, Miko and Raf in so much danger that they now had to **live** at the base? _

_"We will be having some guests stay with us for a while but we lack the items to accommodate them." The Autobot explained. Anna blinked in confusion a couple of times before searching for the best words to reply with._

 _"Oh... alright. Yeah, I think I can do that. You'll need to give me some time to collect the items though. Although, can I ask why you are asking for my help and not my uncle's?" Anna asked, curious. Really, why were they trusting her with this kind of thing when this was something they'd normally call her uncle for?_

 _"It would be wise that Fowler doesn't find out about this until a later date." Optimus answered, a hint of unease in his voice. Anna smirked at this and chuckled lightly._

 _"Hehe, he **does** tend yell a lot when there is something he doesn't like." _

A sudden ringing pulled Anna out of her thoughts. Blinking, she pulled herself away from the wall and pulled her phone put of her pocket. Glancing at the caller ID she smiled as it came up as Uncle Sam. That was the secret code she chose to let her know that someone was using the bridge line to contact her. It was a communication relay both Raf and Ratchet set up so multiple humans or bots could communicate at the same time with the other person on the line. She was beginning to wonder when they'd call her.

"Hey, Raf." Anna said when she answered her cellphone. She knew it was him because Rafael was always the one that used the bridge line to contact her.

"Hey, Anna, sorry it took so long to get in contact with you. There... were a few complications." Raf's voice apologizes from the other end of the line. Though he couldn't see it Anna waved her hand in dismissal and grabbed for the container's handle.

"Don't worry about it; I haven't been waiting _that_ long." She chuckled softly and stepped closer to the middle of the yard, pulling the container behind her. "So, are you guys ready for me?"

"I am setting the ground bridge coordinates to your location now." Ratchet's voice answered and Anna could hear him moving around in the background. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready on my end. Although, I still wish you'd tell me who I'll be dealing with." The nineteen year old ended with a soft sigh.

She wasn't sure why Optimus didn't tell her who the humans staying with them were. Had he forgotten to tell her or maybe a emergency come up so he had no time? Or did he somehow think she would refuse to help if she knew just who the guests were? That seemed pretty unlikely and so did just forgetting about it; both were very unlike the Prime. So Anna figured a emergency involving Cons or maybe a unexpected visit from her uncle prevented him from doing so. After all he did hang up rather quickly without much explanation.

"Believe me, it's better left as a surprise." Miko's voice chimed in. Anna wasn't surprised to hear the usual excitement in her voice but it did make her curiosity grow. Now she _really_ want to know who the guests were.

"If you say so." Anna sighed, unconvinced. She knew there was no way anyone would tell her now; even if they wanted to Anna was sure Miko would stop them.

"Alright, that's enough. You can talk when you get here." Ratchet's impatient voice cut in before anyone else could say anything. Knowing the medic's grumpy nature Anna didn't take it personally and smiled when a blue purple portal appeared in front of her.

The ground bridge. The main source of transportation for Autobots and Decepitcons alike. Well, aside from their vehicle mode that is. The Autobots' ground bridge was especially impressive, though. Hand made by Ratchet himself it could get the Autobots anywhere they wanted; as long as it was on earth. Anna assumed it was the same for Decepticons but with a space ship as a base and the extra technology they had she could only guess.

One of the most amazing things about ground bridges, at least according to Anna, was that humans could use them. They were completely harmless to organic life and were often used to quickly transport her and the others to the base when needed. The only downside was it made whoever walked through one feel nauseas for a short while. Or, according to Rafael's explanation, made it feel as if their bones vibrate. Luckily those side effects were only temporary and creased to exist after a few trips through the bridge.

"You may proceed through the ground bridge."

"Thank you, Ratchet; I'll be there in a few seconds." Anna responded and shut her cellphone. Shifting her backpack against her shoulders the young woman the young woman stared at the ground bridge ahead of her and stepped into it.

* * *

This is completely unfinished and never going to be continued. Anna is my OC and is the adopted niece of Fowler. This story was based on the comic in DA about how the Cons were turned into humans. Unfortunately I can not give a link since links don't work. So I'll say the comic is called Be - Human (English) and posted by metallixgirl. She is not the creator of the comic but was granted permission to translate it, which is why there is a English in brackets. It's worth a read if you want.

Just thought I'd post something while I am working on my chapter for the DNKNA story. I am almost at 5,000 words for it


	20. DNKNA story preview 2

As I ran down the dirt path, I did my best to avoid the many people who were walking about. So far I had been lucky but, with my eyes focused on Jaiden, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to go without smacking into someone. Fortunately, most of them jumped out of the way when they saw me coming. Or maybe it was more for Jaiden, since he was in front of me. Although he seemed to be doing a good job at weaving between people, he was still far more likely to trip someone.

As I continued to run, I watched as the jester ran ahead of me and slipped out a whip. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do but was unable to stop him as he cracked it at Jaiden's heels. Unfortunately, the leather hit its target and caused Jaiden to drop my dagger with a yelp of pain. Before either I or Joker could grab it, however, Jaiden snatched it back up and took off running in another direction; his tail between his legs.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" I demanded, startled he'd actually do something like that. Now the poor dog was probably scared he was going to get hurt again and was looking for somewhere to hide. Which meant getting my dagger back will be even harder than it is now.

"But I thought you said you wanted your dagger back." He responded innocently, slowing down to allow me to catch up to him. I frowned at his reasoning.

"I do but still, don't hurt him. He's a good dog; very strange, but good. Besides, I doubt my friend would like to find scars or even blood on him." I told him, a cold shiver shooting down my back at the thought. Avery would be horrified if anything like that happened.

"If you insist. Although it was never my intention to truly hurt the dog." He said, ravelling up the whip and attaching it to his hip under the checkered thing. I sighed but otherwise decided to not to say anything as we followed Jaiden into a rather large tent. When we entered I could instantly tell it was where the performances took place.

A small stage stood at the far end from where we entered. Nothing was on it but a curtain was covering about a foot behind it, hiding what I assumed to be the backstage. All around the outside of the tent, aside the entrance we had come in, were seats; each row a lever higher than the last. A short barricade blocked the bottom row from the middle of the tent but was low enough so volunteers could climb over if one was asked for.

There wasn't much to notice about the middle of the tent. Aside from a couple props and a few polls, it was rather empty. People, all of who were in circus attire, were puttering around and setting things up. I ignored them in favor of looking for Jaiden. Unfortunately, I couldn't see so much as his tail. I suspected he may be somewhere behind stage but, with the amount of people in here, I'm sure someone would have noticed him go back there. Maybe he was hiding under one of the chairs where I couldn't see?

"Jaiden?" I called, whistling a couple times. I noticed that a few of the workers looked my way but paid no attention as I instead waited for the dog to show himself. When he didn't my frown deepened. Where is he?

'I guess I should ask if any of these people have seen him. I don't think Joker has had any better luck than I have. He would have told me by now if he saw him... at least I hope he would.' I thought to myself and turned to the nearest worker. Fortunately he was already facing in my direction so getting his attention wouldn't be hard. Yet, as I opened my mouth to call out to him, my words got caught in my throat when I noticed his face; or rather the lack of it.

He still had a mouth, nose and ears but where his eyes were supposed to be there was nothing. Not even any sockets or indentations to tell if the eyes had ever been there. Instead a large patch of skin replaced them, making his forehead look twice the size. In all honesty, it was creepy and sent a shiver down my back.

In my dream I had been told that most people in this world were referred to as 'faceless' due to their lack of eyes. I didn't believe it at first since I had been dead set on believing all that had been a strange vivid dream. But now? Now... now I am not so sure what to believe. I mean another world, where some people don't have eyes? Where a man can enter your dream like some kind of... of... incubus? A world we were told we'd be happy in but it wasn't like I was unhappy in mine. As upset as I am with my parents, I did plan on returning at some point.

God, what am I going to do?

"U-um, Joker?" The clown I was staring at stuttered nervously. I flinched and quickly looked away from him, thinking he was going to tattle on me for staring so long.

"Yes?" Joker asked from beside me, sounding completely unbothered by the other man's lack of eyes. So does that make him a Role Holder? Nightmare mentioned something along the lines of that people with eyes were Role Holders, though I can't really remember why they are important.

"T-there's a d-dog on the t-tightrope."

Wait... _what did he say?!_

Shooting my head upwards, I saw that Jaiden was indeed on the tightrope. Not just on the platform but on the rope itself. Heaven knows how he got up there but he was slowly making his way across. Surprisingly he was already a half way to the middle and it didn't even look like he was close to falling. It was the most impressive thing I've seen from the do, although I am unsure if Avery would agree or completely freak out.

* * *

This is taking a lot longer than I want and I have hit some writers block. I may have to change the POV even though I really don't want to. Plus changing it now won't flow right. So here's a preview. So far I am nearing 6,000 words


	21. HNKNA game playthrough

I was lucky enough to download the HNKNA game from the apple store before it was taken down. It was a free download and everything up to the first episode was free. After that I paid about 50 dollars for all 9 routes with voices (it was cheaper to get the game without the voices but worth getting) It's kind of a rough translation and you can really tell in a lot of parts, but easy enough to understand. Just a couple days ago I bought a program to record what happens on my iPod onto my computer (Reflector 2) there is a 7 day free trail and you pay 14.99 if you want to buy it. Anyways I am recording the game and posting it to YouTube. I already got part one of the prologue all posted. It's a little over 3 hours long. I started on part two of the prologue (the location you want to stay at) but haven't gotten any of those videos posted yet. The route itself has not started yet and likely won't for a couple hours, but if you are interested in watching please go to my YouTube channel, HidanKitten32.

Be warned since this is from my iPod there is a couple "hiccups" caught on the recording that I couldn't edit out; I'd have to play through that scene all over again.


	22. Alice in the country of stories updates

I've hit a bad bit of writers block concerning my stories. I've tried to write out Was it a Mistake but every time I get a few paragraphs in I'm not happy with it and can't get it to flow the way I want. So I am taking a break in hopes the ideas come more naturally to my brain rather than trying to force it.

Also I've updated/posted a new chapter for my Diamond story; it's replaced the author note so most people probably haven't noticed. Broken Altercations has also been updated a while ago. Both have long chapters. I apologize for those that read my stories but I really have just been lacking in motivation lately. That and creativity. I hope getting more active (I'm walking for a period of 15-20 minutes a day now) and trying not to think about it, will help.


	23. Boris Airay HNKNA playthrough finished

So sorry I haven't done anything story related recently. I've been busy with the Alice in the country of hearts game. I completed the prologues for the beginning of the game and the park a while back and just recently finished Boris's Route. Next I will be starting Gowland. The videos start out being around 15 minutes for the first four parts because I didn't have my YT account verified (so I couldn't make videos over 15 minutes) although I accidently went over my limit -by a minute; still counts as over- and verified it. So after that all the videos are between 20-25 minutes long. Each part has it's own playlist (The prologue, the prologue to the park and Boris) and my YouTube account is HidanKitten32.

The game was translated into English (a rough but pretty decent English. It's very easy to know what they are saying most of the time but sometimes words are spelt wrong in the dialogue or the person speaks longer than the dialogue) but it's worth looking at. The game is no longer available in the apple or android store and those that accidently deleted it, or deleted the game to give your device more room, are out of luck. The game is no longer in my download history so I can never delete it.


	24. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (season 3) OC

**Name:** Arleena (I haven't thought of a last name yet) 

**Age:** 19 

**Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Arleena is one quarter vampire. Her mother is human but her father is half vampire. The reason for this is her grandmother had been taken advantage of about fifty years ago. Rather than being turned into a 'zombie' the vampire used her as his human servant and spy. Unfortunately, things went a little unexpectedly far one night and Arianna became pregnant. This resulted in a son, who would later become Arleena's father. The reason she is only one fourth vampire is her mother is fully human while her father was part human; thus giving her more human DNA rather than vampire.

 **Looks:** Arleena is a carbon copy of her grandmother, Arianna. Everything about her looks how her grandmother did while she was young. She has short, light brown hair, light green eyes and has a good figure. She is thin but fit, with her waist curving in slightly. She usually likes to style her hair so that the left side is pushed behind one ear while the right is left to hang over her face. This is a style similar to what her grandmother used to do.

 **Vampire Abilities:** Since she is only a quarter vampire, Arleena's vampire blood is very diluted. As such she doesn't express powers others vampires would. This includes the abilities to phase her finger tips into a person; she has to use her fangs. However, as she still has some vampire blood in her, she's not necessarily powerless either. Aside from increased speed and strength, Arleena has the ability to make her fangs look like normal canines; allowing herself to hide the fact that she is part vampire.

When it comes to strength, Arleena can lift anywhere between 250-300 pounds. This is when she uses both arms together. Each arm on it's own can only handle about 150 before they start to waver. She is strong enough that she can cause dents in the things she punches (except things like a brick wall or solid steal) but can not shatter or break anything unless it's wood, no thicker than an inch. Also, depending on what she hits, it might not hurt as much as it looks like it should. Arleena does not like exhibit this strength too often.

When it comes to her speed, Arleena incredibly fast. Not as much as her father or other vampires but she has not yet meet a human who's been able to either keep up with her or outrun her. She is not fast enough to dodge a bullet fired from a gun but enough to jump out of the way of a speeding car. Aside from other vampires, the only ones faster than her are some Stands and possibly some Hamon users. Arleena does not like running at full speed, however, because it makes her feel really tired rather quickly.

 **Vampire Weaknesses:** Like any vampire, Arleena's weaknesses involve sunlight and Hamon. However, as she is more human, they will not kill her but just hurt her. Both will cause nasty burns and the severity of them depends on how much sunlight or Hamon touches her body. To remedy this, Arleen wears extra strength, waterproof sunscreen and glasses to protect herself from the sun. As for Hamon, she prefers not to use it and will avoid other users who'd mean her harm or simply won't give them a reason to harm her.

 **Skills:** Arleena inherited her grandmother's contortionist abilities and has very good balance. She enjoys jumping around, doing things like back flips and swinging on things like railings, bars or tree branches. This sometimes causes people to mistake her for a gymnast. She will correct this by saying she's never taken lessons and that she's just always just enjoyed moving around like that.

Another one of Arleena's skills is the ability to speak in several different languages. She does not know how to speak each one fluently but has taught herself what she considers the most important phrases or questions. Such as 'Do you speak English?' 'Where is the bathroom?' 'Please, thank you and you're welcome' 'I'm sorry' and a few others.

Arleena has Hamon and is fully aware of it. She can also use it but prefers not to. Because she is more human than vampire Hamon will not kill her but it hurts. Badly. When Arleena has no choice but to use Hamon, it causes burn marks and some blotches to form on her body. This can make her look like a second degree or third degree burn victim. Unfortunately, this will take a while to heal; anywhere between a week to a month depending on how much Hamon she used. Blood will help heal her faster but it's never faster than a week.

 **Personality/Other:**

Arleena is a 19 year old tomboy who travels the world with her parents. She is very friendly, kind hearted, playful and easygoing. She is anything but a doormat, however, and will not allow people to bully her or others around her. How Arleena deals with these people depends on the severity of the situation, along with her mood. Most times she'll only glare and threaten the person but there have been a couple times she'd get physical. No matter how angry she gets, however, she does not swear, but will use 'cover words' such as darn it. She _will_ say hell, crap and piss but does not necessarily consider those swears. Regardless, she will not use them in every day conversation.

Though she doesn't publicly show it, Arleena is actually very lonely. Since her family travels so much, only staying in a location for no longer than a month, it's very hard for her to make and keep friends. However, travel isn't the only reason. Though she craves and wishes for companionship, Arleena fears losing control of her blood lust and attacking the person she becomes close to. Or, at the very least, she fears revealing herself and scaring someone.

In truth, Arleena has really good control over herself. As long as she doesn't force herself to hold back, or ignores her thirst for too long, she's perfectly fine around humans. Her fears are more 'what if' based. So, once Arleena manages to make a friend or two, she'll become far more confident in herself. She'll still be cautious about revealing herself as part vampire, but will realize she doesn't have to worry about hurting her friends. If she becomes thirsty around them, she'll have enough control to excuse herself and go find an animal to feed off of.

When in a state of great panic or fear, Arleena is pron to either hyperventilate or feel sick. Her heart rate will increase to incredible speeds, she will find it hard to breath, her body will get hot and she will get sweaty. Arleena will only reach this state if she feels helpless or has a traumatic experience; such as her near escape from Dio. To help remedy this, she needs to take deep breaths, which sometimes need to be forced. Paper bags help but cold air works best.

Though she does not consider herself one, Arleena can somethings act like a brat. This is not intentional. Rather, she's just very stubborn with the things she believes in. In reality, Arleena is actually a very open minded person and will gladly take advice if it interest or benefits her. However, if it goes against what she was taught or her beliefs, she'll be very reluctant and stubborn about it. The way this makes her a brat is she won't always explain _why_ she doesn't want to do something or why she disagrees with this. Also, though she won't do this too often, she might argue against simple things; such as hows the best way to do something. If there is no harm in doing it a different way she won't like people telling her she _has_ to do it that way.

The only thing Arleena did not inherit from her grandmother is her asthma. She hyperventilates when panicked or terrified but can otherwise breath perfectly. Arleena also calls her Stand a him, due to the fact it takes on a male appearance. If other stand users ask her about this she'll say it's just a force of habit.

Her sense of smell is stronger to that of a normal humans'. As such it is also a little more sensitive. Certain smells become so strong and potent that she can finds it a little hard to breath. Nachos are a example of this. She can always tell when someone opens a bag because all she can do is smell them. A few more examples are cigarette and exhaust smoke, mildew and pig farms. The only time Arleena gets near a pig farm is if her family travels passed one, so they are easy to avoid and the smell doesn't linger. The other things are harder to avoid and, if Arleena is unable to walk away, will either cover her nose or wave a hand in front of her face. Some smells are strong enough to make her cough. She is more tolerant to smells she likes but even they can get too much if is around them for too long.

She can smell certain things from miles away but can not smell a person's blood through their skin unless they are right next to her. If someone is bleeding, however, she'll be able to smell it from about a mile away. 

**Stand abilities** : Arleena's stand has the ability of mental manipulation, as well as flight. By just staring into someone's eyes, it can put a person into a trance. This is used to help Arleena feed so the human won't get scared or remember afterwards. This can also be used on animals to keep them calm. This can not be used for anything else, so hypnotizing the person to do or say what she wants is impossible.

The Stand also has a high pitched scream Arleena calls Echo Screech. It is a attack only the intended target can hear and, is so loud, it can cause the their ears to bleed. This can also be used on some objects, such as glass, water and some surfaces. Surfaces, usually soft or wooden, will vibrate, water will ripple and glass, as expected, will shatter. This will not effect the whole room or area, but rather just in the immediate area. Such as a person a foot or two away won't be able to feel it. The vibrations aren't strong enough to falsify a earthquake but make lose items wobble and shake if they are close enough.


	25. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure random short S3

This was just a small scene I wrote about a month ago when I came inspired after discussing ideas about our (my friend and mine) OCs in the world of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. This was the idea if, with enough focus, Stands can stay materialized while their users slept with enough practice and this is this is the first time they discover my OC can do that.

* * *

"Arleena, are you in there?" Joseph Joestar called as he knocked on the door to her hotel room. When no answer came his lips perched as he placed one hand on his hip as the other adjusted his hat. Where could the girl be? It was only six in the afternoon and the others were wanting to get some food soon. Could it be possible that she had gone out to...

Joseph shuttered at the thought and shook his head. Though he knew Arleena meant no harm and wasn't anywhere near a threat, he wasn't very eager to get the image of her sucking blood in his head. So, heaving a small sigh, the elderly Joestar stepped away from the door and turned to make his leave. Before he could make his first step, however, he heard a faint movement come from behind the door.

'Hah! So she _is_ in there!' The man thought and turned back to face the door. He raised his hand to knock on the door again but stopped before his knuckles could brush against the wooden frame; a troubled frown on his face. If Arleena really was in the room, why wasn't she answering? The doors weren't thick enough to block out his voice and sleeping people couldn't make the sound he heard. Or, at least he didn't believe so.

As another small sound emanated from the room, Joseph's hand quickly tightened into a fist and his eyes hardened. If Arleena wasn't responding but something was making noise, it could mean only one thing. There was an enemy in the room. He knew very well that Arleena was very capable of protecting herself but, if she was sleeping, the enemy could try kidnapping her and she'd be helpless to stop it. If it so happened she wasn't there, then the enemy was setting up a trap but, either way, he was going to stop who ever it was.

'One.' Joseph thought, taking a couple steps back. 'Two.' He continued and raised his leg in preparation. 'Three!' He shouted in his head and kicked out at all his might; only to stumble backwards and fall onto his butt as the door opened at that exact moment.

'S-shit!' Joseph thought, grunting from the impact of his landing as he jolted his head towards the now open door; prepared to fight whoever stood there. Or so he thought. For, standing there in the door way, looking down at him with chocolate brown eyes, was non other than Arleena's Stand, Sun Black/Jet.


	26. Transformers Prime small dabble

^^. Yeah, I haven't been very active in a really long time (I updated 3 stories a few months ago in my AidoRockz account though). This is part because I don't have a lot of inspiration and because I'm still making videos for YouTube. Past the 300 subs mark ^^. However I felt like posting something and found this very short scene I wrote in 2014. Found it while looking through my emails for OC information I forgot about and other stuff. This is based off a Transformers Prime OC and a RP I wanted to do, though this part was later only implied in the role play itself. It's unedited so please forgive that

* * *

"Hands up, bot!" The masked MECH demanded, he and his partner aiming their high tech guns at the large green robot. Not being allowed to hurt the humans, Bulkhead had no choice but to do as they say.

"Good now, walk this wa- GAH!" The MECH agent shouts as a shovel comes in contact with the back of his head. Holding onto the other end of the shovel was a third MECH agent though this one looked different from the other two

"Why you little bitch!" The second agent cries as the attacked man falls to the ground, completely knocked out. Bulkhead watches stunned as the human male turns his weapon on the one that attacked his partner.

"Shovel to the face!" the third masked human, revealed to be a girl by voice alone, shouts before she could be shot and smacks the second MECH agent in the face, knocking him out like the first.

"Ha! Who needs high tech stuff when a shovel works just as good?" She laughs, holding the shovel up proudly.


	27. Something I'm working on

Something unfinished but that I'm working on ^^. It's been a while since I've written something completely inspired for myself. It comes and goes -to the point I get one paragraph a day- but I'm not rushing it. This is just based off a idea on if the Decepticon Knock Out, from Transformers Prime, kidnaps my primary OC Anna Fowler.

* * *

"This was not in my training!" Anna grumbled, half angry half scared as she wiggled in the seat belt that binded her to the passenger seat. Unfortunately it wasn't a normal seat belt and, as if to remind her of that, the leather strap tightened and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You do realize you're only wasting your energy, right? There is no way you're squirming is going to set you free." A smooth, male voice speaks from the radio, annoyed yet amused at the same time. "Just sit still and I won't zap you." It threatens and a secret compartment in the dashboard opens, a device similar to a taser coming out and sparking threateningly.

With her breath caught in her throat, Anna did as the car told her and stilled her struggling. Unknown to it, or perhaps it did know, the sparkling taser isn't the only reason. While it did scare the young woman, the sudden increase in the seat belt is a bigger motivation. It takes effort not to cry out or gasp from the way it squeezed her body. There was no way she'd give the car the satisfaction of knowing it was hurting her. Scaring her, on the other hand, is much harder to hide and, after a few seconds had past, a dark chuckle rumbled from the radio.

"Smart choice." it coos mockingly, the taser retracting back into the hidden compartment. At the same time, the seat belt's grip also loosens, returning to how it was before.

The next few moments were filled with silence, save for the sounds of the car zooming down the road. Anna steadied her breathing, in a way that hopefully continued to hide how the increase of grip had hurt her. Unfortunately her relief, as such with her fear, isn't as easy, though the car doesn't respond outside an unseen smirk. There were reasons it left this human conscious. Her reactions, both expressive and otherwise, were highly entertaining and interesting. She was unlike the others it had seen and encountered before. Brave yet foolish but not overly stupid. She was a human worth experimenting on. If not for those reasons than because she has allied herself with those goody-two-shoe Autobots.

"Just for the record, I know _exactly_ how to free myself from you."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you done so already?" Knock Out inquires, his tone expressing more disbelief than curiosity with hints of mockful teasing.


	28. Curse of the Dogs rewrite AGAIN

Oh my god -_- I forgot that I originally already tried to rewrite Curse of the dogs. I forgot how bad both turned out to bed, despite how popular the original is. Well, I don't know how far I am going to go with this but I decide to rewrite it once again; 5 years later. So far I rewrote almost 1,000 words but only have a little over 400 new words. This is a rewrite of my original and what I got done so far.

* * *

My names is Ashlen Cook. I am a 5'7 sixteen year old girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes. Due to a string of events I am an orphan who has lived on her own for the past six years. I don't know who my parents are but have been told they abandoned me when I was only one years old. I have no idea if this is true or not but either way I only spent four years in the orphanage before being adopted.

The family that took me in happened to be rather rich and they already had a ten year old son. At first, like most little kids, I was happy to have a new home and I even liked the idea of a older brother. Unfortunately, they didn't treat me very well. The family was rather cruel and cold hearted people; the kind of rich people who believed they were better than others. I believe because I was a poor girl and not biologically related to them they considered me more of a servant than their daughter. I was never really beaten but I was mentally and physically abused, as well as harassed, until the family died in a car crash four years later, when I was ten.

To say I was sad about their deaths would be a lie. They never really loved me and treated certain servants better than me. I mean, they did provide me with clothes, toys and schooling but the emotion behind their supposed loved was never there. The only good thing that I got out of that family was I inherited their house and everything in it; though only because they had no other family to take it. It kept me from going back to the orphanage but needless to say, all the servants left; not wanting to take orders from a ten year old.

So to this day I've lived alone in a huge, three story house; five if you included the basement and attic. There have been times where I've considered selling the mansion and moving into something smaller. Plenty of people would love a house like this and I don't think I'd have a hard time getting it off my hands. Yet, I am only sixteen and who'd sell a house to someone like me? Not that many people, I'll tell you. Well, at least I have all the money my 'parents' left behind; aside from what the bank takes for bills every month.

Anyways, the afternoon started like any other. I was on my way home from school when my stomach growled. Stopping, I looked at my surroundings and saw I had reached a small park, which I deemed a halfway mark. Feeling it growl again I remembered the lunch I hadn't touched that day, having been too caught up in my studies, and decided now was as good as time to eat. So I made my way to the nearest free bench I could find, took off my backpack and sat down.

As I started to eat my sandwich I decided to take a better look at my surroundings. Not many others were at the park today, just a old couple feeding birds at another bench, but I was in perfect view of the street. Like most days vehicles drove past, some going a little fast, and people were walking down the sidewalks. Most were looking down at their cellphones though _seemed_ aware enough not to walk into the busy traffic. Just as I decided I had enough people watching I heard a man shout from my left.

"Hey, stop that mutt!" When I turned to see what was going on I was surprised to see a large blue dog stealing from a hot dog cart; a string of sausages dangling behind it.

I watched, stunned, as the man chased after the dog until the animal ran across the busy street, somehow managing to dodge all the passing cars. Though I could not hear him, I'm pretty sure the vendor cursed before returning to his cart. I, however, couldn't get my mind off the blue dog and my curiosity grew stronger by the second. After a minute had passed I could no longer contain my curiosity so I packed up the rest of my lunch and jogged to the closest crosswalk.

Once the traffic light turned red, and in addition the crosswalk flashed to the white walking man, I quickly ran to the other side. Though a minute had passed, and the dog could technically be anywhere, I had seen the last place it ran. With any luck I'd find the dog still there; though I'm unsure if that ally is a dead end or not. Taking that chance I ignored anyone would could be watching me and made my way for the ally I saw the blue dog run into. It only took a few seconds to hear the barking; from more than one dog.

Cautious, I slowly made my way deeper into the ally. As I did the barking got louder and it became very obvious there were more than two or three. I didn't have to wonder about it for long before the dogs came into view. There were ten of them and, to my upmost surprise, most were just as odd looking as the large blue one, who was sharing the string of hot dogs with the others.

The first dog, aside from the blue one, to catch my attention, was half black and half white; split right down the middle. Even it's tail was like this. Standing next to it was an almost normally looking black dog. The only thing weird seemed to be that it's face was a bright orange color; far more orange that should be natural for dogs.


	29. Continuing Was it a Mistake chap 14 :3

How can someone so cheerful and peppy be so frightening? I thought that kind of thing only existed in horror movies or... serial thought put a shiver down my spine but I forced myself to shake it off as I slipped out of the sleeping bag.

Well, whatever Ace's true intentions were, I didn't plan on sticking around to find out. I just wanted to get up and get out of here. The sooner I could do that the sooner I could ditch the creep. Preferably before he does something that makes me want to hurt him or, if his intentions _were_ less than friendly, before he could hurt me. Fortunately I had slept in my clothes. So the only things I had to do were grab my sandals and reattach my dagger to my hip; which I had hidden within the sleeping bag so Ace wouldn't steal it.

"Oh, that was fast." Ace blinked when I stepped out of the tent in just a matter of seconds. "I thought I'd have to come get you for sure."

"I slept in my clothes. All I had to do was grab my sandals; how long did you think that would take?" I asked grumpily, rubbing my eyes as the rays of the sun harshly greeted me. Ugh, this is why I usually wait inside my tent when I wake up in the mornings; first morning rays suck.

"I'd thought you'd fall back asleep and that I'd need to carry you." He bluntly answered with a large grin spreading on his face. I expressed a shiver as I caught an undertone of disappointment in his voice, as if he had _wanted_ to carry me. Before I could retort that I'd never let that happen, Ace laughed and flashed me a thumbs up.

"I must be a pretty good motivator."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I grumbled and rolled my eyes. I considered what he did more of a clear threat than trying to motivate me. Though, I suppose I can't deny that his threat _is_ what motivated me into leaving the tent despite the fact I was still quite tired. To hell I was going to admit that to him though.

"Hmm? What was that?" Ace asked, blinking as he stepped closer to me. I tensed slightly and got ready to move if he tried something but relaxed when I realized it was really the tent he was approaching. Oh right, he needs to take it down. I hate being so tired in the mornings; I can't think properly.

"Never mind. Just hurry the hell up so I can get back to town." I demanded, stifling a yawn as I took a few steps away from the tent to put some distance between Ace and me.

"But I thought you wanted to talk to Alice. We need to go to Heart Castle for that." He responded matter-o-factually. I twitched and looked over my shoulder at him; seeing that his back was still turned to me as he worked on taking the tent down.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there within the next couple time changes; if we are lucky." He added with a laugh before I once again had a chance to respond. Yeah, that's not going to happen; not if I could help it. Since he seemed so distracted now seemed like the perfect time to slip away. Now, which way is East?

 **Time Skip**

Fallen twigs and branches snap under my feet as I made my way through the forest. Chipmunks and squirrels scampered across the ground looking for food, some already making their way back to the trees they lived in. A few birds were even singing in nearby trees, though some flew away when I came too close to their liking.

In any other situation I'd have found this really relaxing. I really do love nature and if I had access to plumbing and easy access to food, I would have lived in forests back home. The only thing I'd have to deal with were the animals and occasional hikers. The hidden space in the park I was living now, or had been until I had been kidnapped, was as close as I would have ever gotten to something like that, though. It might have been excluded and no one bothered me nor knew I was there, but it was noisy.

Anyways, as I said, in any _other_ situation I would have found this really relaxing. The reason I couldn't now? Well, simply put, despite my best efforts I hadn't been able to get away from Ace. Ditching him was so much harder than I thought it be. I'm not sure how he managed to do it so fast but I had only managed to take about six steps before Ace had finished taking down his tent. I have absolutely no idea where he put it, and I am honestly a bit curious about that, but, long story short, he had caught me trying to sneak away.

Unlike last time he didn't grab me and forcefully pull me along. Rather he managed to convince me to keep following him. Apparently we were so deep in the forest that not so friendly animals were roaming around; animals that would be very hard for me to defend myself against. While I desired nothing more than to get away from this man I didn't want to be mauled by some bear or a wolf. Although, while I had enough sense to stay around Ace for my physical safety, that didn't mean I had to walk directly beside him.

"Careful Alana, if you fall too far behind the bears are going to get you." Ace called, grinning at me from over his shoulder when he noticed I was falling behind.

* * *

^^. this is clearly unfinished but this is what I've been doing the last few days. Inspiration hit me rather nicely :P one of my biggest problems, aside from lack of inspiration and motivation, was figuring out where to go from where I ended in my last preview. the first "paragraph" connects to it but I wanted to see how much I've done with just the new stuff. Not including this author note, I am nearly 1,000 new words ^^.


	30. Diabolic Lovers 3 way crossover one shot

It's unfinished but I hit writers block. It's based on a three way crossover idea I had involving my Satyr OC, who is from the Black Forest world, 'kidnapping' Yui because she felt she needed help, and taking her to Count D's pet shop, in which she lives. To note I am very unused to these characters and, as this is simply based on an idea I had, character will very likely be OOC

* * *

"How is it that you let yourself be kidnapped by a freaking goat?! Are you really _that_ pathetic?" Ayato shouts, glaring irritably at Yui, who sits in front of him in a chair. She sinks a little deeper into the chair but tries to swallow her fear as she opens her mouth to once again try to defend herself.

"A _goat_?"

That wasn't her voice. It is Subaru's, who had spoke before she could. He and the rest of the Sakamaki brothers are all gathered in the same room Ayato decided to yell at Yui in. That happens to be their game room. Since it's rather obvious that the brothers don't like being around each other for long periods of time, aside form eating dinner and occasionally playing games together, Yui is sure Ayato and Laito brought her here so the others could agree on her punishment. Subaru is closet to the exit, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Technically, she is only half goat." Laito replies, grinning from his place on the pool table. This only makes the other brothers even more confused and they all, even Ayato and Yui, turn to look at him. When the resident pervert notices all the questioning stares, he lets out a soft chuckle.

"She's only a goat from the waist down. Everything above that is that of a young woman. Minus the goat ears and horns, of course." He chuckles, his eyes becoming hooded as he recalls his encounter. Ayato tsks and crosses his arms; his anger still very evident.

"Who the hell cares if she has a woman's torso and face! Pancake here still got herself kidnapped by that thing." He growls, his emerald eyes shooting back to the poor human girl, who tenses fearfully in her seat. Fortunately, his glare is soon diverted elsewhere as another of his younger brother decides to continue speaking.

"So you're claiming you met some kind of Satyr?" Subaru asks, disbelief flooding his tone. The others all blink at this, all but Ayato, who continues looking angry, and Yui, who's eyes widen in realization.

"A Satyr? You mean like those Greek mythological goat creatures that like to play music?" Yui asks, feeling her heart give a little jump. She knew Aria wasn't human when she showed her goat form but had never thought she was a creature like this. The room goes silent for a few seconds as everyone stares at her; looks of mild surprise on her faces.

"I'm surprised someone like you would know that much." Reiji compliments, though there is also a clear bite of insult in his tone. Continuing, he pushes up his classes with one finger. "However, that is wrong. A Greek mythological Satyr resembles a horse, not a goat. Satyr's said to resemble goats are Roman. Feel fortunate that it is not your fault for this mistake, as it seems very common in people who uneducated in Greek."

"If you know that though, how could you not know she was a Satyr." Kanato asks, sitting in another chair that's against the wall. As always he has Teddy in his arms and is staring at Yui as if he is curious but also thinks she is an idiot.

"I didn't have much time to think about it, or even ask her, at the time. Ayato and Laito-kun came for me shortly after she brought me to that pet shop." Yui answers calmly, confident that it would satisfy him and make her seem a little less stupid. It didn't but Reiji spoke before he could demand more answers.

"A Satyr living in a China Town pet shop." he mumbles, head bowed very slightly as he holds his chin with one hand in a thoughtful manner. "I know there had to be other creatures aside from vampires but why live at a pet shop of all places?"

"Maybe those three inhaled something weird and there is no Satyr." Shu pips in from his spot on the small couch. Seeming surprised he said anything, everyone turns to look at him. He looks uninterested and half asleep but it's obvious he has been listening the whole time. To his accusation Ayato looks annoyed, Latio finds it funny, and Yui frowns.

"Like anything can make _me_ hallucinate something that ugly. She's real, and I'm going to rip those horns off her head the next time I see her." Ayato smiles viciously, already envisioning the sweet revenge he'll surely get. Yui's heart jumps at this and her once feared expression turns to shock. He... he wouldn't really do that, would he? She opens her mouth and begins to protest but is quickly cut off by the other redheaded brother.

"Trust me, Shu, if we were drugged I would know." Laito laughs, lifting a hand to tip his hat forwards a bit. Now his emerald eyes look even more hooded and threatening.


	31. Alana's Mirror Desire

The girl stared into the mirror, tears pouring down her face and her heart pounding in her chest. She was scared. No, scared was a understatement. Alana was _terrified._ She didn't want to see her desire play out in the glass, let alone have it be granted. The thought alone was far too painful and would defeat the purpose of being sent away. Her parents...

The tears quickened and she jerked her head to the side, grinding her teeth tightly. She desired nothing more to be back with her parents; whom she hadn't seen in over nine years. Not because they had died, but because Alana had been taken from them under false pretense; she had been kidnapped. Taken from them when she was nine with a promise to be returned once she got better control over her powers. A promise that would never come to be. She had been lied to, and her parents were lead to believe she had died.

Alana's fist shook, the skin on her hand gradually increasing in temperature; along with the rest of her body. She hated those people back at that organization. Remembering what they did made her want to hurt them; and hurt them bad. However, when it came to her chance to do so, she choose escape instead; and after a string of events, here she stood. Told that a strange mirror could grant her any deep desired wish she could possibly want. And it was tempting. _Very_ tempting; but that's what terrified her.

As much as Alana missed her family, she knew she couldn't be with them again. So the mirror, if anything, was more of a mockery. Taunting her with the one thing she desperately wished for the most. Unable to control her rage any longer, the girl shot the man who showed her the mirror a menacing glare; the fist of her hand igniting on fire. Without a second thought, Alana threw the fist in his direction; sending a ball of fire hurling his way. He effectively managed to dodge the flames but, while he was distracted with what just happened and looking to the burning flames behind him, Alana bolted for the door; determined to stay not a second longer.

* * *

So, the reason for my lack of activity lately? My inspiration and motivation is still utter crap. A friend suggested it could be a form of mild depression but another thinks I'm just really bored and need more stimulation. Either way I can't stay interest in something long and I can't force myself to complete something. When I try my mind becomes blank and I get angry at myself. The rare moments I _do_ get inspired don't last long either. Just enough to write a few paragraphs. This was one of those moments and I'm rather proud of it. It's a random dribble based on my SCP OC in the Gargoyles universe. I've gotten into the series again as of late and, since I know what that OC's desire would be, I decided to write out her thoughts and feelings towards Titania's mirror; in which I saw Xanatos gaining ownership off after the events from The Mirror.


End file.
